Te Amaré en Silencio
by Jenna.Davies
Summary: es proyecto de ley sin adolescente minusvalido Que ama en sielncio un su vecino Trumper tom ¿ sí Su declaran secreto amor ? proyecto de ley x tom y tom factura x


**Capítulo I**

**By Bill**

Mi Nombre es Bill kaulitz, tengo 16 años, vivo en la ciudad de Berlín, Alemania, mi padre murió de un infarto cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años de edad, desde entonces, vivo solo con mi madre y mi abuela, soy cojo de nacimiento, tengo una pierna que casi no la puedo mover, pues desde ese entonces he tenido que aprender a vivir, con el rechazo y la lastima de las personas, porque creen que soy un minusválido infeliz, que nunca en su vida conocerá el amor.

Si lo admito creo nunca conoceré el amor, o mejor dicho nunca seré correspondido, porque no soy digno de amar, a el chico más popular de todo el mundo, Thomas Trümper. Él ha sido el chico que he amado durante toda mi vida, lo conozco desde el jardín de niños, pero como yo soy un lisiado, nunca podre obtener su corazón.

Mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo es Natalie Franz, ella ha sido la única a la que le he rebelado mi gran secreto, que amo a Tom con toda mi alma, ella me conoce tan bien que parece mi propia conciencia, ella hace todo lo posible por verme sonreír.

Todos los chicos de la escuela, se burlan de mí, y siempre me faltan el respeto, y cuando se me acercan solo es para utilizarme, para que los ayude en su tarea, o les haga un favor cualquiera pero no desean tener un amistad conmigo, porque soy feo, no soy popular, soy pobre e imposibilitado.

Pero no me importa, cuando llega el anochecer, y me pongo mi pijama, y me acuesto, solo me queda abrazar fuertemente a mi oso teddy, y fortalecerme en él, para que cuando caiga en las manos de Morfeo, pueda soñar que Tom mi amor imposible, mi amor platónico, es al que estoy abrazando refugiado en su pecho desnudo, porque yo Bill Kaulitz amo a mi Tomi, y sin el no hay esperanzas de seguir viviendo.

Tom es la pequeña luz que ilumina mi corazón, él es mi esperanza, el es mi fuerza, el es el aire que yo necesito respirar, el es la razón por la que sigo viviendo en este mundo, él es la única ilusión que tengo para seguir luchando.

**En la habitación de Bill**

Se encontraba un chico delgado, con ropas bastante desgastadas y ajustadas por su excesiva delgadez, su cabello rubio oscuro era largo y sedoso, pero nunca lo llevaba extendido, siempre lo llevaba en una coleta, junto a una gorra negra, el castaño tenía braques en sus dientes, ya que eran torcidos, aunque cuando sonreía expresaba toda su hermosa y casta inocencia.

Su rostro era muy lindo, aunque él nunca lo había descubierto, por sus excesivos complejos, y por su baja autoestima e inseguridad, generada por aquellas personas que lo han lastimado, en múltiples oportunidades.

El castaño se vestía con una franela con rayas azul claro y blanco, con unas bragas de blue jeans, y sus zapatos negros converse all star.

El castaño miraba, desde el umbral de la ventana de su alcoba, a un chico de ropas holgadas, con rastas rubias, que lleva un sexy piercing en su labio inferior, que salía de su casa para subir a su flamante Cadillac Escalade, que le había regalado su padre Gordon Trümper el día que Tom había cumplido 16 años, es decir hace dos años aproximadamente.

El de rastas al subirse a su auto para irse a la secundaria, miro directamente, hacia la ventana donde se encontraba Bill, afortunadamente tom no lo vio por la oscura cortina azul marino que había en esta.

**-Bill:** (suspira): Tomi eres tan inalcanzable, quisiera que me miraras tan solo una vez en tu vida, mi amor.

En ese instante, entra en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación su amorosa madre Simone, y lo abraza y besa su cabellera con dulzura:

-**Simone:** Hola buenos días mi Macky, Uy que lindas te quedan esas bragas, ven vamos a desayunar, no quiero, que vayas al colegio sin probar bocado.

**-Bill:** espera un momento mami, Dejame buscar mi bastón, si no me caeré.

**-Simone:** bebé deja el bastón si, la semana pasada esos odiosos chicos de tu clase te lo escondieron para reírse de ti, no quiero, que lo uses mas, querido, tu puedes caminar sin él, tu otra pierna, va a hacer tu nuevo apoyo ¿sí? ( le da un beso en la mejilla)

**-Bill:** está bien mamita, lo hare por ti ( la abraza con dulzura)

Al bajar las escaleras, se encuentra con su abuela, que le tenía el almuerzo envuelto en una bolsa marrón de papel.

**-Abuela Eve:** Macky querido aquí está tu almuerzo, y espero que te lo comas, estas muy delgado hijo.

**-Bill:(** le da un beso en la mejilla): gracias abue, ay adiós no tengo tiempo se me hace tarde y Natalie me espera en la puerta, la escuela queda a 10 cuadras y caminando nunca llegaría.

**-Simone:** bebé me llamabas cuando salgas de la escuela para tenerte el almuerzo listo, hoy te prepararé espagueti tu platillo favorito.

**-Bill:** mamita gracias, pero hoy comeré en casa de Naty.

**-Simone:** está bien te acompaño a la puerta

Al salir del puerton de su casa le esperaba, su mejor amiga Natalie en el auto de su padre, y le dice a la madre de su mejor amigo:

**-Natalie:** Hola Simone, hoy llevare a Macky a mi casa, almorzar, y aprovecho para pedirte permiso si él puede quedarse a dormir este fin de semana en mi casa.

-**Simone:** Oh claro que si querida, sabes que eres su hermana mayor putativa, sé que eso le hace bien a mi Macky.

**-Bill:** mama por dios ya no soy un niño de pecho, bueno nos vamos nata

El castaño caminó cojeando hacia al auto de Natalie, le abrió la puerta del auto, y este entro, se despidió de su madre para irse al colegio con su mejor amiga.

**En el auto de Natalie**

**-Bill:** (suspira y se recuesta en el hombro de Natalie) hum… Tomi

**-Natalie:** Oh my god ese suspiro es por Tom, oh por dios a veces pienso que lo idolatras, dios ponle un altar en tu habitación.

**-Bill:** Naty esta mañana cuando me estaba vistiendo lo vi salir de su casa, y ¿sabes qué? Tomi me miro a través de la ventana de mi cuarto.

**-Natalie:** oh my god ¿la cortina esta corrida por completo?

**-Bill:** No, ojala, estaba cubierta por ella, pero miro mi ventana, ay dios hoy tendré fuerzas para respirar por esa simple mirada.

**Natalie:** Macky yo te quiero demasiado, pero a veces me da cosita contigo bebé, ese Tom nunca te ha mirado en tu vida, ¿O es que eso no te frustra?

**-Bill:** yo sé que lo me estás diciendo, es cierto, pero mi vida no es tan amarga al imaginarme que me mira. Que me abraza, que me besa, quizás algún día lo haga, yo creo que eso lo que me mantiene en pie.

**-Natalie**: ( lo abraza dulcemente) ay cariño, ven aquí caray.

**By Tom:**

Me había levantado con la ilusión de solo ver su rostro, nunca jamás lo he contemplado, desde niño Bill kaulitz había robado, mi corazón, cuando por primera vez lo vi haciendo esos hermosos dibujos con acuarela, me quede observándolo, como alguien tan especial, tan único en este mundo pudiera pintar mi propia alma en un lienzo, nadie en mi vida me había pintado tan transparente, tan al descubierto. En ese momento yo solo tenía 6 años y el tenia 4 años, desde ese entonces él ha sido el dueño de mi alma, y de mi corazón, ya que nunca en mi vida pude encontrar la explicación de por qué ese pequeño había pintado tan libremente mi alma, a veces me pregunto ¿Que habrá sido de él?, ¿En qué colegio estudiara?, lo único que sé es que cuando era niño, ese pequeño vivía frente a mi casa, era mi vecino, mi dulce vecino.

He sido el chico más popular de la escuela durante toda mi vida el chico que todas las chicas desean tener en su cama, pero solo deseo a una personita que se fue de mi vida, de mi entorno, desde que yo tan solo era un niño que iba al primer grado de primaria.

Solo recuerdo que Bill, era un niño con una hermosa melena rubia oscura, y con unos ojos preciosos color miel.

Yo nunca he sido gay, porque a raíz de mi activa adolescencia, me he acostado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca he podido ser feliz con ninguna porque existe, la sombra de ese Bill kaulitz que pinto mi alma, en una forma tan perfecta tan hermosa, pero lo que más recuerdo es que aquel niño nunca me miró en ningún momento, creo que a lo mejor nunca existió en mi puto y soñador mundo.

A veces le pregunto, a la luna y las estrellas, si Bill kaulitz existió en mi vida, porque a veces pienso que me estoy volviendo loco, porque a veces creo que ese precioso niño que siempre ha sido el ladrón de mis sueños, es el ángel más sublime que haya existido jamás.

**En La cafetería de la escuela:**

Tom se encontraba con sus inseparables amigos, desayunando a la hora del receso, para entrar a su siguiente clase, el de rastas estaba rodeado por chicas hermosas y una de ellas estaba sentada muy cómoda en sus piernas y esta le dijo.

**-Zoe:** Tomi… quiero que cuando estemos en la fiesta que va a hacer George, -se susurra en oído. "Quiero que me jodas mucho bebé"

**-Tom:** (le besa el cuello): Oh si mucho….nena….mucho.

**-George**: (dice con burla) Ay invitare a todos los chico(as) más populares, menos a los chicos que dan lastima, que solo son bienvenidos es en su propia casa.

**-Gustav:** ( dice sarcásticamente): ay yo no se le ve esa mamacita de Natalie a ese mugroso cojo de mierda, es tan patético, dios esa chica está loca si piensa que ese puto cojo se la puede follar, dios siento pena por ese, están equis por dios, tan insignificante.

**-Tom:** oye de que me perdí, esta nena me tiene muy caliente (risas)¿de quién hablaban?

**-Zoe:** bebé hablaban estupideces, vamos a un sitio más privado

**-Tom:** Zoe por dios, quiero saber, es natural, de quien hablaban, y después iremos a hacer cositas deliciosas en mi auto.

**-Zoe:** Uy que sexy bebé, bueno hablaban de un puto cojo, ese que está comiendo con la aburrida de Natalie Franz.

Tom al mirar a Bill desayunando, con Natalie, sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, como en señal de que ese pobre chico minusválido, lo había conocido en alguna parte pero su dudas eran ¿en dónde he visto a este chico?

**-Continuará_**

**Capítulo II**

**By Tom:**

Los chicos se reían incesantemente del aquel chico que desayunaba en la cafetería del instituto, en realidad no entendía porque George, Gustav y Zoe mi nuevo ligue, se burlaban de aquel niño indefenso.

La verdad es que cuando mire a ese pequeño, sentí un estupor de pensamientos, que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, pude sentir que era especial, no sentí ganas de burlarme de él, solo me detuve a observarlo como le sonreía a aquella rubia que se desayunaba junto a él en la cafetería, me pregunte varias veces, ¿Por qué me molesta ver a ese niño con esa linda muchacha? ¿Por qué ahora me importa ese chico minusválido? En realidad admito que no puedo responder a tales interrogantes en mi mente, pero ya estoy creyendo ver a mi dulce Bill, en todas partes, y eso es desesperante para mí, porque a veces pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar a Bill, aquel niño que conquisto eternamente mi corazón.

-zoe: precioso ¿por qué miras tanto a ese cojo? Mírame a mí, anda bebe, quiero toda tu atención solo para mí, ¿O es que te da lástima ese lisiado?

-Tom (frunció el ceño): ya basta de burlas, esas personas no tienen culpa de haber nacido con un defecto físico, por dios dejen de burlarse de las personas minusválidas, ¿o es que no tienen sentimientos?, les advierto no quiero que se burlen de ese chico en mi presencia, o si no les daré su merecido.

-George: Ay no me digas que te gusta ese mugroso cojo, tom eres un chico popular, no la madre teresa de Calcuta, por dios.

-Tom: no soy la madre teresa, pero si una persona con sentimientos, no soy animal, que se ríe del dolor ajeno, no eso no es lo mío hermano.

-zoe: ay ya ¿Por qué tan berrinche por ese puto cojo? Yo no le veo gracia, es tan equis.

-Tom: nena por dios, no digas estupideces, ¿sí? Y ya dejen a ese chico tranquilo.

**By Bill:**

Natalie y yo desayunábamos en la cafetería del instituto, la estaba pasando realmente bien, pero cuando vi a mi Tomi, sentí que flotaba al sentir su presencia, en ningún momento, me miró porque él estaba entretenido con la odiosa y vulgar Zoe, ella siempre junto con los demás chicos, hacen todo lo posible para hacerme sentirme mal emocionalmente, ella ahora está con mi Tomi, por culpa de ella el no me mira, no me saluda, no me toma en cuenta, debo decir que soy un poquito bastante desdichado, aparte de cojo marginado.

Me dan ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo pero no, creo que sentiría asco por el solo hecho de acércame a él, porque soy un cojo que nunca lo podrá hacer feliz.

Yo siempre he sido un libro abierto para Natalie, ella siempre sabe lo que pasa por mi cabeza, sabe mis deseos, y entiende mi forma de ser.

Ella me había invitado a desayunar en la cafetería, pero ella a darse cuenta que yo tenía mi mirada fija en Tom, Natalie termino su desayuno y me tomo de la mano, y nos dirigimos a las bancas, para conversar sobre mis intensas miradas hacia Tom Trümper.

**En el patio del instituto**

Natalie consolaba a su mejor amigo Bill, en el patio central del colegio, y este apoyaba su rostro en su hombro, mientras la rubia le acariciaba en modo de consuelos los castaños cabellos de Bill.

-Natalie (acariciando los cabellos de Bill): ya bebé por dios no llores más, por dios no quiero verte sufrir más por ese idiota, que no se da cuenta que hay una hermosa personita que lo amaba, ya pasó, Macky por dios cálmate cariño.

-Bill:(llorando): Es que yo lo amo, y me da mucha impotencia, que la vida me hay hecho minusválido y feo, y no sea lo suficientemente bueno para Tomi, entiéndelo Natalie, tu algún día harás tu propia vida, y nunca más me podrás apoyar, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, yo pasaré a un segundo plano, mi madre tiene novio, se llama Albert Smith, y pues la abuela Eve ya esta ancianita, yo solo quedare en el olvido, un estorbo en la vida de todos.

-Natalie: ( le toma el rostro delicadamente): Hey no digas esas palabras que lo hacen es subestimarte a ti mismo cariño, prométeme algo ¿sí? Nunca más digas que eres un estorbo, sabes eres la persona más pura e inocente que he conocido, y no quiero que ni ese tom ni nadie te haga daño bebé, si no fueras tan pequeño, te quisiera como mi novio, eres precioso, pero tú te ves como feo, porque esos chicos te han metido esas malas ideas en esa hermosa cabecita.

-Bill: Natalie ¿Tú crees que soy lindo? Yo no lo creo en realidad, soy muy delgado, y además soy cojo, y también bizqueo un poco (Risas)

-Natalie (le sonríe): Bill, dime algo, ¿Quién te metió esas ideas tontas en la cabeza?

-Bill: los chicos de esta escuela, George y Gustav, ellos desde que yo estaba en primaria, me han hecho la vida imposible, bueno que se puede hacer, yo nací feo y cojo y así moriré solo y desdichado, porque yo nunca podré tener el corazón de Tomi, el es el hombre que yo amo con toda mi alma.

-Natalie: Bill ¿Dime algo tu madre te ha llevado a algún doctor?

-Bill: si pero ellos han dicho, que mi cojera no tiene cura, porque mi fémur es más delgado, que el de mi otra pierna, y la única manera es operándome, pero eso cuesta mucho dinero, y sabes muy bien que la sustenta la casa es mi mamá, desde que murió mi padre ella ha tenido que acarrear con mis gastos médicos, y eso sería demasiado para ella.

-Natalie: (Bill voy a hacer realidad tu sueño): Bueno Billy que te parece, si entramos a nuestras clases, pero eso si no te despegues del celular, me tienes que contar que clases y que sección te tocó, ven vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

**En el salón de clases:**

Se encontraba Tom en la puerta del aula de clases cuando de repente, tropieza a un chico delgado, y con una gorra negra, El castaño al estrellarse contra el rubio se le cayeron por todo el pasillo, sus libros apuntes, el de rastas al escuchar los quejidos de dolor, se le acerca cuidadosamente y le dice:

-Tom (le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse): oh lo siento, no fue mi intención, ¿te ayudo?

-Bill:(con quejidos de dolor): auch¡ me duele mucho, déjeme llamar a Natalie.

-Tom: Hey déjame ayudarte, no te haré daño, ¿si' dame tu mano

-Bill: no esperaré a que llegue Natalie, ella es mi única amiga, y nunca se burlaría de mí, ni me dejaría caer.

-Tom: Hey hay personas que tienen buenos sentimientos, yo nunca me burlaría de ti pequeño, te lo juro, además no me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bill( tartamudea): Mi nombre es Bill Kaulitz

-Tom(dice sorprendido):¿Cómo dijiste?

-Bill: Bill Kaulitz ese es mi nombre.

-Tom(dice sozollando): no, no puede ser tu no pues ser el Bill que yo conozco

En ese instante Natalie, se dirigía a los casilleros a buscar unas libretas para entrar a su clase de cálculo matemático, y se percato que Bill esta en el suelo con todos sus libros esparcidos por todo el pasillo, y al ver al de rastas alterado se acercó a este con tono molesto.

-Natalie: ¿Qué le hiciste infeliz? ¿Por qué Bill esta en el suelo? Seguro lo hiciste a propósito para burlarte de él verdad, que sea la última vez, que lo tocas, porque si no lo vuelves a hacer te juro que no se qué va a hacer de ti.

-Tom: Natalie, yo no solo lo tropecé sin culpa, yo te juro..

-Natalie: no me jures nada, Bill es sagrado para mí, ¿lo entiendes? Sagrado, él es muy importante para mí, tu ni nadie en esta escuela lo valoran, solo se burlan del por ser especial.

-Bill: ya basta por dios, tampoco soy un inútil, estoy cansado que me tengan lastima, saben que me voy, a mi clase, que eso es lo que me interesa.

El castaño se levanto apoyándose de la pared, levantó como pudo sus libretas y se dirigió lastimosamente cojeando su pierna hasta la puerta del salón de clases, el de rastas lo miraba con sentimiento, al hacerlo Natalie lo enfrento cara a cara.

-Natalie: Tom escúchame, no trates a Bill con lástima, porque la lastima se le tienen a los animales, no a las personas, sé que mi Bill es frágil pero tampoco es estúpido para no darse cuenta, que en todos lados lo miran de esa forma, ah y hazme un favor no tele acerques, eso no es bueno para su salud emocional.

Natalie le guiñó un ojo en forma cariñosa a Bill, que se encontraba sentado en unas de las mesas de adelante, el castaño le dio un beso al aire y lo soplo y ella en forma simbólica lo atrapó y lo condujo a su corazón, esto trajo confusión para el de rastas ya que este pensó inmediatamente que Natalie podría ser la novia de Bill.

Continuará…..

**Capítulo III**

Bill salió renqueando hasta la puerta del salón de clases y se despidió de Natalie, esta lo abrazó con ternura y beso su frente y le dijo:

**-Natalie** (lo abraza con amor) Oh Bebé cuando termine mi clase de cálculo, pasaré por ti, y así te ayudo con las matemáticas, ¿sí?' precioso, y en cuanto a ti Tom discúlpame esa, es que Bill siempre ha sido lastimado por todos, el solo confía en su madre, en su abuela, y en mi, que soy como su hermana mayor, bueno Billy me mandas mensajitos.

**-Bill:** Ay nata estas como mamá, me tratas como un niño de pecho.

**-Natalie(** le pellizca con suavidad las mejillas) Ay pero es que eres tan tierno como un bebé, por eso te quiero tanto, bueno entra ya, que se te hace tarde, anda que Tom y yo tenemos clase de cálculo matemático, Uy este es nuestro último año y es bastante fuerte, de aquí a la universidad, ¿no es cierto Tom?.

**-Tom:** Oh si ya yo estuviera graduado, pero he tenido muchos problemas con "Inglés" es una materia difícil para mí, soy más bueno en las matemáticas, ingles la tengo a los miércoles de 12:30m a 2:00pm que hora tan pesada, creo que si no me pongo a estudiar con un grupo aplicado en esa asignatura no me graduó.

**-Bill:(** con entusiasmo) Tom yo podría ayudarte, con esa materia, soy muy bueno en esa asignatura, es más escribo canciones en idioma ingles, mi mama me pago clases particulares, para tener un mejor dominio del idioma, bueno si quieres, tampoco es obligado.

**Tom:** Sería genial ¿Bill?

**-Bill:** si Bill ese es mi nombre, y si no te gusta me puedes llamar Macky, como me llama la abuela.

**-Tom:** no, me gusta más Bill, ¿Cuando puedo ir a tu casa Bill?

**-Bill** ( me está diciendo que quiere ir a mi casa oh dios estoy soñando despierto) (se queda mudo mirando a Tom embobado)

**-Tom:** ¿Bill? Hey Bill, pequeño te estoy hablando, ¿Bill? ¡Te ocurre algo¡ ¿te sientes bien?

**-Bill:** (sacude su cabeza): oh si, solo que me quede pensando en mi proyecto de Biología, es que no tengo nada pensado todavía.

**-Tom** ( le sonríe): Bill ¿Por qué te sonrojas?, estas ruborizado pequeño, oh seguro es una admiradora, que tienes por ahí, y lo tienes bien guardadito, o un novio, quien sabe.

**-Bill:(** se sonroja): Tom por dios se me hace tarde, creo que ya perdí la clase, es más me voy.

Tom siguió a Natalie hasta su aula de clases, y en ese instante se acercan Gustav y George, y se empiezan a burlar del castaño.

**George:** pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, "El piernas de palo", o mejor dicho "El paralitico," ¿como estas? Listo para fracasar este nuevo año escolar, porque eso es lo que eres un perdedor fracasado.

**Gustav:** Si pobrecito, están insignificante él, yo creo que en su vida nunca lo han besado, pobre, pero sabes que Kaulitz este mundo es para los chicos populares, no para la gente equis como tú.

**-Bill** (dice llorando): déjenme en paz por el amor dios.

El castaño se fue cojeando hacia la salida de la escuela, mientras todas las miradas de los chicos de la escuela estaban fijadas en él.

Éstos se fijaban en el esfuerzo que Bill hacia para caminar, en como afincaba su pierna para poder mover la afectada.

Bill se sentía como una pequeña escoria en un mundo cruel, que cada vez que el intentaba confiar en alguien, todo se derrumbaba en cuestión de minutos.

Solo le quedaba esa lucecita, que lo mantenía en pie, así el nunca lo mirara con otros ojos si no como un amigo, con esa opción tan simple él se conformaba, esa bella ilusión llamada Tom Trümper.

Cuando Bill aceptó la invitación de Tom para estudiar en su casa, eso lo lleno de alegría por una parte, pero por la otra el sabia que al final no era nada, sino solo era una simple tarde de estudio, no una tarde romántica junto al chico que realmente amas.

Bill sozollaba en los pasillos que dirigían al cuarto de limpieza, hasta que llego Dunja la señora de mantenimiento, y se le acercó cariñosamente.

**-Dunja** (le acaricia los cabellos tiernamente): mi niño ¿por qué lloras? Otra vez esos desgraciados se burlaron de ti, Uy un día de estos los voy agarrar por las orejas para que más nunca, te hagan daño.

**-Bill:** Dunja ¿Sabes que pienso?

**-Dunja:** ¿Qué mi niño?

**-Bill:** que yo nunca debí haber nacido, soy un desdichado, es que a caso yo no tengo derecho a amar, y a cumplir mis sueños.

**-Dunja:** mi niño nunca más diga eso, tú tienes derecho a cumplir tus anhelos, y a amar a la persona que ocupa tu corazón, -le toma el rostro delicadamente-dime ¿Quién es el afortunado? Porque la persona que tenga el privilegio de amarte, oh dios será muy afortunado.

**-Bill:** No Dunja él nunca se fijaría en un cojo como yo, él es grande popular, es todo un héroe para mí, el es mi amor platónico, desde que tengo uso de razón lo he amado con toda mi alma.

**-Dunja** (lo abraza fuerte): ay mi niño, ¿y quién es ese bruto que te ha causado ese enorme dolor en tu corazón'. ¿Quién mi amor dime?

-**Bill** (baja la mirada y dice): Dunja, te lo voy decir, pero por favor, que esto quede entre nosotros por favor, te lo suplico.

**-Dunja:** mmm está bien, si quiere me lo dices al oído, ¿está bien?

**-Bill:** (le susurra al oído): Es Tom Trümper, mi amor platónico.

**-Dunja**: ¿Tom Trümper? Oh dios ese niño es un sin vergüenza, se acuesta con las chicas y las desecha como las bolas de papel, no mi vida el no te merece, tu eres un angelito mi niño, no eso sería un crimen.

**-Bill** (dice molesto): si lo amo hay algún problema, ay como soy un cojo no puedo enamorarme, no puedo tener ilusiones, ni sueños ni esperanzas, es más me voy a casa ya no quiero estar en este lugar, me voy.

**-Dunja**:¡ Bill¡ espera, no puedes irte solo a casa, todavía no terminan las clases, Oh dios este niño, ¡Bill¡

Bill salió renqueando forzadamente hasta la salida del instituto, bajo las escaleras apoyándose de las barandas, y en una de ellas se resbalo, al sentirse adolorido, gimió de dolor:

**-Bill:** ay me duele mucho snif snif, ¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué me has hecho un maldito inútil que no se puede valer por sí mismo? Dime contéstame, si en realidad existes, porque permitiste que viniera a este mundo a sufrir, y a generar la lastima entre las personas que me rodean.

En ese instante, sale del aula Tom con su mochila, para bajar las escaleras, que dirigían hacia la biblioteca, cuando pisa el primer escalón, se encuentra al castaño llorando de impotencia por no poderse levantar del suelo.

**-Tom:** (lo abraza dulcemente) ¿Bill?, Oh dios Bill, ¿qué te sucedió pequeño?, ¿quién te empujo? Te juro que si me llego a enterar quien te hizo esto, le daré su merecido.

**-Bill:** (entre los brazos de Tom): Tom nadie ha hecho nada, solo que yo soy un torpe bueno para nada que no es capaz de mantenerse en pie.

**-Tom** (lo toma del rostro): ¡Oh no¡ no digas eso pequeño, tu eres un chico excepcional, inteligente, y sobre todo muy dulce.

**-Bill** (lo mira con ilusión): ¿lo dices en serio Tomi?, ¿tú crees eso de mí?

**-Tom** (Oh dios están similar a mi dulce Bill, pero no es él, es una lástima que no lo sea): Si Bill Dejame ayudarte, y así vamos a mi casa para que mi madre cure ese pequeño raspón de tu rodilla ¿Sí?

**-Bill** ( Oh Tomi me llevaras a tu casa, así podre absorber el dulce aroma de tu hogar): Gracias Tomi, nunca nadie había tenido ese detalle conmigo, tú también eres muy dulce snif snif snif

**-Tom:** Ay Billy no te pongas a llorar eso me provoca un enorme dolor, ( lo carga en peso) vamos a mi casa, cuando estes mejor, te llevara a la tuya ¿está bien? Ven aquí.

Se dirigieron a la salida, y al estar allí se encontraron con Zoe la novia tom.

**-Zoe**: ¿qué haces tú con ese mugroso cojo?

**-Continuará…**

**Capítulo IV:**

Zoe al ver que Tom llevaba en brazos a Bill hacia su camioneta, esta lo detuvo, y con mucha rabia, y desprecio se enfrento al de rastas por solo el hecho que llevaba cargado en brazos al castaño.

Bill lloraba en la curva del cuello de Tom, y se aferraba a su ancha camisa por el inmenso dolor que tenía en su pierna por haberse resbalado en las escaleras que dirigían a las aulas.

El de rastas el sentir el cálido aliento del menor sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, pero él lo tomó como un cambio de temperatura ya que en Berlín el invierno se había tornado bastante intenso.

El castaño lloraba ávidamente por el penetrante frío que hacía que su pierna doliera aún más, por su parte Zoe le echaba en cara al castaño que se estaba aprovechando de la situación para quitarle su posición como novia de Tom.

El de rastas al oír las palabras ofensivas de su irracional novia la reprendió y le dijo firmemente:

**-Tom** (con voz molesta): Eres una enferma, Bill es mi amigo, necesita ayuda, se acaba de caer joder, se resbalo por la escaleras que dirigen a los salones, es que no tienes alma es una persona bueno especial, no me gusta darle títulos valores a las personas, y eso es lo que tú estás haciendo con Bill, discriminándolo como un ser inútil que no tiene esperanzas en la vida.

**-Zoe:** lo siento Tomi no quise hacer sentir mal al cojito, pero es que te amo demasiado, y me da miedo que pues venga alguien y te aleje de mi lado.

**-Tom** (con sarcasmo): primero a mi no me llames "Tomi" la única que lo hace es mi madre y esta bella personita que tengo a mi lado, segundo a Bill no lo llames "cojito" el tiene su nombre se llama Bill, y pues quiero que sepas una cosa, para tener una novia tan vulgar como tu mejor me quedo solo, pues ahora déjame y subo a Bill a mi auto para llevarlo a…

-El castaño lo miró con una mirada triste y desvalida y le susurró al oído con una voz cándida y sumisa:

**-Bill:** Tomi llévame a casa, allí esta mi madre ella me podrá curar el raspón de la rodilla.

**-Tom:** Hey pequeño, para mí no es molestia llevarte a mi casa, sabes mi madre es enfermera, y pues sabe solventar ese tipo de inconvenientes, en serio no me incomoda llevarte a mi casa, además mi madre hará unos deliciosos wafles, y pues tengo la corazonada que te gustaran como a mí.

**-Zoe**: Oh por dios el cojo me está quitando a mi novio en mis narices.

**-Tom:** yo no he dicho que soy tu novio, "amigo con derecho" es una cosa y novio es algo más tierno, es más formal, olvídate de mi Zoe, hemos terminado esta relación que en cierta parte nunca jamás ha tenido sentido, ah y dale cariños a tu hermanita, que es idéntica a ti, es tan zorra que me hizo el sexo oral en el baño de tu casa, dale besos de mi parte.

**-Zoe**: ¿cómo? Explícame eso Tom, ¡ToooM¡ (gritándole)

El de rastas ignoró a Zoe y subió delicadamente a Bill en el puesto de copiloto de Su flamante Cadillac Escalade, y le acomodo sus piernas, para que descansara de la fuerte caída, mientras Bill lo miraba con suma ternura, y de vez en cuando suspiraba por tener al chicos de su vida a su lado, así fuera desde un simple ángulo de amistad, el castaño solo se conformaba con oír su voz, su risa, y que al menos lo tomara en cuenta, con solo tener esos simples gestos Bill podría de ahora en adelante respirar, y soñar todas las noches, que su amor platónico lo besaba, lo acariciaba tiernamente.

Antes solo podía imaginarse que su oso teddy era su amado Tom que lo abrazaba con ternura, ahora había sentido sus fornidos brazos sobre su cuerpo, por el solo hecho de haberlo traslado a su Cadillac, para llevarlo a que su madre lo curará.

En el trayecto desde la escuela a la casa de Tom, el de rastas observaba como Bill trazaba una figura en el vidrio de la ventana de su auto, y se preguntó así mismo:

**Tom:** (" ¿Dios Mío será el Bill que he amado desde siempre?, ¿Por qué me siento con una paz increíble cuando estoy con él?, es tan tierno, tan puro, nunca he visto a una personita tan bella y tan cándida como Bill, ¿y si es mi Bill Kaulitz?, oh dios mío me estoy volviendo loco, oh dios estaría locamente feliz de haber encontrado a mi verdadera alma gemela, oh dios Tom ¿en qué diablos estas pensando?, pero es que se me ha hecho un vicio mirarlo, quisiera mirarlo a los ojos, pero esa gorra no deja que yo contemple su mirada, que seguro es muy hermosa, y esa sonrisa es perfecta aunque tenga braques, es bello espiritualmente, oh dios es impresionante.")

**-Bill**: (dice con voz infantil): ¿te gusta mi dibujo Tomi? Es para ti, ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho pintar en oleo, y en acuarela, lo hago desde que tenía cuatro años de edad, mi madre es pintora, y pues ella ha sido mi maestra de arte desde siempre, nunca pude ir a una escuela de arte, porque primero mi madre no tenia los medios, y segundo porque soy un monstruo de la naturaleza, que nació cojo, que nadie lo acepta.

Tom detuvo el carro frente a un parque, y lo tomo de la mano y se la acarició, el castaño miró el gesto y bajo la mirada para que Tom no notara el fuerte sonrojo de sus blancas mejillas.

**-Tom** (acariciándole la mano con ternura): Hey pequeño tú no eres un monstruo, eres no sé como describirlo…

**-Bill** (sozollando): un fenómeno snif snif snif, lo sé Tomi, soy un error nunca debí nacer.

**-Tom:(**le levanta el mentón con suavidad): Nunca digas que has sido un error, eres especial en este mundo, eres un ser excepcional Bill, la belleza no está en el físico, - se pechizca el rostro- Estoy se acaba, no toda la vida seremos jóvenes, algún tendremos que envejecer, Bill ¿ Sabes una cosa?.

**-Bill** (lo mira con pena): ¿Qué?

-**Tom:** ( lo toma del rostro): Eres el ser con el aura más hermosa del planeta, eres precioso internamente, eso es realmente, oh dios inigualable, entonces de ahora en adelante no te subestimarás a ti mismo, ¿lo prometes Bill?

**-Bill** ( le da un beso en la mejilla) te lo prometo Tomi.

Tom al sentir los suaves labios del castaño sintió el mismo escalofrío que había sentido cuando sentía el cálido aliento del chico, al instante Bill le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a Tom, y siguieron con el recorrido, el castaño prendió la radio y sintonizó una canción que le hacía recordar a Tom, cuando se iba dormir todas las noches. .com/watch?v=enHVClttk4c.

El de rastas al escuchar la canción, miro de reojo al castaño, al hacerlo Bill le correspondió, tom al ver la mirada del castaño tomó con ternura la mano de Bill, este al sentir ese simple contacto suspiro calmadamente, ya que sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, al tener tom tomado de la mano.

**-Tom** (tomándolo de la mano): Es hermosa esta canción nunca la había escuchado, sabes su significado, oh si creo que si eres bueno en inglés, se me había olvidado que tenía que estudiar contigo, per tranquilo Bill no soy aburrido.

**-Bill(** susurra en voz baja): Nunca lo has sido Tomi.

**-Tom:** ¿Disculpa dijiste algo pequeño?

**-Bill:** no solo pensaba, en ¿cómo me bajaré de tu auto?

**-Tom**( dice canturreando con tiernamente): oh eso no es problema, yo te llevare cargado como un pequeño bebé.

**-Bill(** se sonroja): Tomi¡

**-Tom:** bueno ya llegamos pequeño, bueno ahora déjame bajarme para ayudarte a salir ¿sí?- lo mira con ternura- me gusta tu sonrisa Bill, es linda.

**-Bill(**se sonroja): ¿Tomi?

Tom se detiene y le quita a gorra, y le levanta el mentón y le detalla su delicado rostro, tan natural, tan puro, tan inocente, al hacerlo el castaño baja la mirada y se concentra en mirar el suelo de la camioneta de Tom.

**-Tom** (lo toma del rostro): ( Dios es hermoso, es muy hermoso, tiene los ojos de un color ¿miel? Oh dios no puede ser, dios pero es que sentí mariposas en mi estomago cuando lo miré a los ojos) Bill mírame a los ojos por favor.

**-Bill(** se sonroja): No puedo Tomi, no puedo hacerlo, me da vergüenza hacerlo, snif snif, snif, snif.

**-Tom:(**le toma el rostro): ¿Por qué Bill? ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme a los ojos?

**-Bill** (lo mira de reojos): porque soy muy feo, y te puedo asustar Tomi.

**-Tom** (lo toma del rostro) Hey Bill, tú no eres feo, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

**-Bill:**( llorando): la gente, los chicos de la escuela dicen que soy deforme, y me dicen que soy un mugroso cojo, por eso no es bueno que me mires Tomi, no quiero decepcionarte, a ti nunca, eso me causaría un gran dolor aquí-dice señalándose el corazón con el puño de su mano.

**-Tom:**( lo recuesta en su pecho): Ven aquí, Bill te juro por lo que más quiero en este mundo que es mi madre, que me voy a vengar de las personas que te han hecho daño, ¿Por qué te rechazan? Si eres tan tierno, tan limpio, Bill (le quita parte de su melena para contemplar mejor su rostro) mírame ¿sí? Te juro que no hare daño, lo prometo.

**-Bill** (lo mira con suma lentitud): Tomi…..yo…

-Tom lo tomó delicadamente y besó sus suaves labios de seda, primero besó su labio inferior con ternura, luego el superior mientras Bill sentía que su corazón se desbocaba de felicidad, el de rastas tomó la manó de Bill, y la dirigió a su corazón, para que el castaño, confirmara que él también sentía lo mismo, para cerrar con broche de oro el tierno besos, Tom le dio un tierno en los labios y dijo:

**-Tom:(** exaltado por la emoción): Bill este ha sido el beso más tierno y puro que he tenido en toda en mi vida, Bill mírame por dios.

**-Bill:** Tomi me has besado ¿Por qué te doy lastima? ¿Verdad?

**-Tom:** eso nunca Bill quiero que me respondas una pregunta, ¿sí?

-**Bill:** está bien

**-Tom:** ¿Tú eres Bill Kaulitz? , ¿Tu eres el chico que vivía frente mi casa?, ¿tú eres el chico que me regalo un dibujo en el jardín de niños de un corazón en acuarela cuando apenas tenía 4 años y yo 6 años?

**-Bill:** Si Tomi Soy yo, y desde ese momento te he amado en silencio, lo juro.

Continuará…..

**Capitulo V**

**By Tom:**

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, estaba de frente el chico que había robado mi corazón, el dueño de mi vida, el amo de mi alma, era mi dulce Bill Kaulitz, el niño que había cautivado mi existencia, a fin lo había hallado, pero con ciertas condiciones que jamás imaginé, era un inocente niño minusválido, que la vida lo había golpeado y rechazado, solo por el hecho de ser especial.

A veces en las noches me atrevía a asomarme a aquella casa adyacente a la mía, y miraba con devoción y esperanza, aquella ventana cubierta con una oscura cortina de color azul marino, no sé pero siempre presentí que mi dulce Bill dormía en esa habitación, pero nunca me atreví a tocar su puerta y a rescatarlo de ese mar de sufrimiento en el que vivía.

Es increíble pero cierto, cuando yo me acostaba a dormir, sentía el dolor de mi inocente Bill en el fondo de mi alma, sentía su llanto, sentía sus suspiros, sentía el inmenso amor que él ha sentido desde siempre por mí, era impresionante era como tener a un ser viviendo dentro de tu cuerpo, indiscutiblemente, Bill siempre había sido mi alma gemela.

A veces llegue a pesar que esta enloqueciendo, pero Bill siempre ha vivido en mi corazón en una forma espiritual, nunca abandono mi alma, el nunca dejó entrar a nadie más en mi enamorado corazón, él es el patrono de mi subsistencia.

El ha sido tan generoso conmigo, que el quizó cargar con el dolor de nuestro amor, puro y sagrado, si, Bill ha sido todo este tiempo un mártir que ha sufrido un cruel calvario, por el hecho de ser discriminado por todos.

¡Oh dios¡ a veces me siento tan culpable, por no haberlo protegido todo este tiempo, quizás si yo lo fuera mimado desde siempre, el sentiría esa seguridad que necesita en este momento para amarme sin miedos y sin perjuicios, por eso ahora tengo que trabajar en su autoestima, quiero que brille ante toda esa gente que le ha hecho tanto daño.

Por su cojera, eso es lo menos que me importa, yo he amado a Bill en silencio desde siempre, y pues él ahora me lo está confirmando que él también me ha amado en silencio todo este tiempo necesito amarlo, necesito contemplarlo, rozar esos suaves labios que nunca han sido probados por ningún hombre.

Bill es el ser más casto e inocente que conozco, a él debo tratarlo con delicadeza, con suma exquisitez, él no es cualquiera él es Bill, el amo y señor de mi vida, él es mi Bill, mi dulce Bill.

-**Bill**( dice llorando): Tomi sé no soy lo que esperabas, sé que tu eres un chico popular en la escuela, las chicas lindas suspiran por ti, y pues te entiendo, yo nunca te podría hacer feliz, soy un lisiado, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo me queda decirte, que me siento muy triste, porque esta no era la manera de confesarte mis sentimientos, yo esperaba que pues mi pierna estuviera bien, y pues hacer lo posible para que tú te fijaras en mi.

**-Tom** (lo toma del rostro): Bill yo te amo y te acepto como eres, yo te ha amado desde siempre, en fin Bill ¿Tú me amabas o no? En realidad quiero saberlo, quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo mi Bill.

**-Bill**( se sonroja y baja su mirada): Si Tomi mas que a mi vida, lo que sucede es que no lo puedo creer que un chico tan dios, Tomi tu siempre has sido mi héroe imaginario, sabes cuando me acostaba en las noches miraba tu casa, y le pedía a las estrellas que por lo menos me miraras a los ojos, para poder respirar, para poder vivir sin la lastima de los demás, y como tú nunca me miraste, cree una especie de visión, de que mi oso teddy eras tú que me abrazaba fuerte, para protegerme de todos, y pues ahora te tengo frente a mí, tan fuerte, tan guapo, tan encantador, se me hace difícil que es realidad, y pues quiero pedirte un favor.

**-Tom** (le besa su mano con delicadeza): dime mi Bill, pide lo que quieras.

**-Bill** (se sonroja ante contacto): Tomi pechizcame en el brazo, para saber si es real o es un sueño.

**-Tom** (lo toma del rostro con delicadeza) yo no haría eso nunca mi Bill, eso sería causarte un dolor innecesario, pero hay una manera más hermosa de saberlo.

**-Bill** (se sonroja): ¿Cuál Tomi?

**Tom:(** lo mira a los ojos y besa suavemente sus labios): Así mi vida.

El de rastas despojó a Bill de su gorra y de su coleta, soltó su cabello, y lo acaricio con mucha ternura, y se detuvo a mirarlo con devoción, el castaño suspiraba cada vez, que tom le acariciaba su pelo lacio y suave, luego acarició con suavidad sus mejillas color rosa, y besó la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus parpados y por ultimo sus labios.

**-Tom** (contemplándolo): eres hermoso mi Bill, eres el ser más precioso, que ha podido existir en este mundo, Te amo Bill Kaulitz ( le da un beso casto en los labios).

**-Bill(** sozollando): Tomi no puedo creer que me ames, esto es un milagro del cielo, contigo Tomi ya no siento dolor, siento que puedo volar, siento que puedo tocar las estrellas, te amo mi Tomi, mi dulce héroe. ( le da con timidez un beso casto en los labios)

**-Tom**: (le besa tiernamente su suaves cabellos): y yo no puedo creer que existas, y ahora estes abrazándome- le sonríe y le da un beso casto en los labios, y pues quiero hacerle otra preguntita a este precioso ángel caído.

**-Bill**( se sonroja y sonríe): Tomi¡ por dios, me haces ruborizar, mira como tengo las manos frías y sudadas.

**-Tom:** (lo besa tiernamente en los labios): Bill, mi vida ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

**-Bill:**( llora de la alegría): si quiero Tomi, oh dios soy tan dichoso, es tan perfecto que parece un cuento de hadas, si Tomi quiero ser tu novio (se sonroja y baja la mirada)

Tom de la alegría lleno de besos a Bill por todo el rostro, mientras el castaño reía como un niño pequeño, y se aferraba a la curva de cuello para absorber el delicioso aroma de su héroe que él creía inalcanzable, el chico que de ahora en adelante le daría sentido a su vida.

**-Bill:** (mira fijamente a tom): Te amo mucho Tomi, mucho mucho¡ ( le da un beso en cada mejilla).

El de rastas, bueno alteza debemos ir a mi casa haber si mi madre le cura ese raspón, de la rodilla y a comer unos deliciosos wafles.

**-Bill:** Tomi me gusta también mucho la pizza, y las hamburguesas, la abuela me puso Macky porque siempre quiero ir allá a comer hamburguesas junto a mamá y Natalie que es como mi hermana mayor, ella me ha cuidado mucho, todo este tiempo.

**-Tom:** Entonces ordenaremos pizza, para que mi dulce Bill, almuerce porque está muy delgadito (le hace cosquillas en el estomago).

**-Bill**( riéndose sin parar): Tomi ya por favor jajajajajaajajajajajaja

**Tom** (le da un beso casto en los labios): que hermoso te ves sonriendo, pareces un hermoso Ángel caído del cielo, Bill eres el Ángel que dios me ha obsequiado para ser feliz en esta vida te amo precioso.

-**Bill:** (lo abraza y besa tiernamente su mejilla) también yo mi Tomi.

El de rastas tomó el volante, y siguió el recorrido hasta llegar a su casa, al llegar a ésta, detiene el Cadillac, y se baja del mismo y da la vuelta y le abre la puerta a su dulce Bill y lo carga en brazos como tierno bebé, el castaño apoyo su cabeza en la curva del cuello de su novio, y le deja un pequeño e inocente beso en su oreja.

Tom toca el timbre de su casa, y su madre y le abre al verlo con Bill en brazos, su madre frunce el ceño y dice.

**Lisa** (asombrada): ¿Qué haces tú con el vecino aquí en la casa?

**-Tom:** ¿mamá tú conocías a Bill?

**-Lisa:** Si él es hijo de Simone de Kaulitz, pues te pregunto porque la madre de este chiquillo es muy delicada con él, es más no le gusta, que ni lo miren.

**-Bill:** Lo siento señora, si no soy bienvenido aquí puedo irme a casa ahora mismo.

**-Tom**: No precioso tu primero te curas de ese raspón y después yo mismo te llagare a tu casa y te subiré a tu habitación ¿sí?

**Lisa:** ¿precioso? ¿Qué sucede Tom tu eres gay estas ligado con el hijo de la vecina?

-**Tom:** Si mama Bill es mi novio y lo amo con toda mi alma, si te molesta me voy a vivir con él al departamento que me compro papá, quieras o no.

-**Continuará::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo VI**

Tom había dejado depositado a Bill en el sofá de su casa, para poder encarar a su madre, que estaba realmente furiosa por haberse enterado que su único hijo se ligaría con el hijo lisiado de la vecina de enfrente, el pelinegro en el sofá se abrazaba así mismo y sozollaba con mucho sentimiento ante la reacción de lisa la madre de su Tomi.

El de rastas al ver a su alma gemela sufriendo, se dirigió a él y lo abrazó mimosamente mientras besaba su sedoso cabello, ante la visión lisa la madre de Tom, se conmovió un poco y se dirigió a ellos en modo de arrepentimiento.

**-Lisa**( conmovida): Tom cuanto lo siento hijito, pero en realidad no sabía que amabas a este chico, hijo quiero seas feliz, siento haberte hecho este desprecio-se arrodilla- perdónenme. Bill hijo lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal, lo siento mucho.

**-Bill:(** se recuesta en el pecho de Tom): snif, snif, snif, señora yo amo a Tomi, él es la razón de mi existir, eso es lo único que sé, lo he amado desde siempre, desde que era tan solo un niño que jugaba en el jardín de infancia.

**-Tom:** ( le da un beso casto en los labios): es cierto mamá, Bill es mi otra mitad, el es mi vida, el es dueño de mi alma y de mi corazón, quiero hacerlo muy feliz.- roza su nariz con la Bill, ¿ verdad que si precioso que seremos felices?

**-Bill**( esconde su rostro en el cuello de Tom): uhummm si Tomi…

**-Tom:** madre he traído a Bill, porque se resbalo por las escaleras, y se lastimo su pierna, y pues tiene un enorme raspón y eso lo ha tenido muy adolorido, para que después ordenemos pizza y almorcemos juntos, mi Bill me está ayudando con las clases de ingles, el es magnífico en esa materia, y pues es muy aplicado en sus clases, y esta en el cuadro de honor.

**-Lisa:(** con hipocresía): Oh que bueno Bill, eres un niño cojo muy inteligente, espero que les des espacio para que Tom tenga sus propias amistades.

**-Tom:** mamá si no les vas a curar las heridas a Bill, entonces lo hare yo mismo, es más buscaré el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para curarle ese raspón, para invitarlo a comer pizza.

El de rastas se fue al cuarto de baño de su habitación, y dejó a Bill sentado en la sala con su madre, al irse lisa se dirigió al castaño en forma severa y discriminativa.

**-Lisa**( lo acaricia en forma sarcástica): Bill Kaulitz el cojo del vecindario, es el nuevo novio de mi hijo Tom, por dios niño tú no eres digno para hacer el enamorado de mi hijo, Tom es fuerte, bello, popular y sobre todo es un chico sano, que puede encontrar a una chica o un chico, que este bien de salud, Billy que te quede claro, tú nunca serás bienvenido a esta casa, eres un lisiado, agotarás a mi hijo con tantos cuidados, mi hijo necesita alguien hermoso, único y de eso tú no tienes nada.

Bill se colocó sus manos en el rostro y empezó a llorar, en ese instante llega su novio con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. El de rastas al ver a su amado llorando con las manos en el rostro, se enfureció y se dirigió a su madre.

**-Tom**( dice molesto): ¿mama que le hiciste a mi Bill? ¿Por qué esta llorando?

**-Lisa:** nada hijito solo que tu Bill es un llorica, que llora por nada, es más él es realmente patético, bueno yo me voy con mis amigas a salir de compras, eso me quitara el estress que me provocado tu novio Bill.

**-Tom:** mamá ¿Por qué me haces esto? Mama espera vuelve aquí¡

Lisa salió con su bolso y lanzó la puerta principal de la casa fuertemente, dejando a su hijo y a su novio solo en su casa.

Tom se acercó con suavidad a Bill, y le retiró sus delgadas manos del rostro, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo reconfortó con sus palabras de amor.

**-Tom**( acariciando su espalda) ven aquí precioso, todo va a estar bien, ya paso Tomi está aquí para ti, ya nadie te hará daño mi amor.

**-Bill** ( llorando): tu madre no me quiere snif snif snif, soy un lisiado, yo no soy digno para estar contigo Tomi, nunca te podré amar con libertad y sin perjuicios.

**-Tom:** (besa su frente) Bill yo te amo mi amor, claro que eres digno de amarme, eres único Bill, eres el chico de mi vida, nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros, ni mi madre, ni los chicos de la escuela, nadie absolutamente nadie, romperá esta hermosa burbuja, que ha estado rota desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora que está intacta, nadie la ensuciará, te amo mi Bill.

**-Bill:** yo también mi Tomi, te amo desde que tengo razón de ser, y ahora que tengo a mi lado no dejare que me dejes, te necesito Tomi para seguir respirando en este mundo, te amo mucho ( le da un beso casto en los labios).

Tom abrió el botín de primeros auxilios, y le subió el ruedo de la braga a Bill hasta la rodilla, el de rastas tomo un algodón y le aplicó a la rodilla de Bill, agua oxigenada, al untarla el castaño gimió de dolor, y le sonrió dejando a la vista sus braques, el rubio al contemplar su especial pero hermosa sonrisa del castaño, le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Bill al sentir nuevamente los labios de su novio, bajo la mirada y se colocó su gorra negra de rayas, para que Tom no notara su sonrojo.

El rubio al desinfectar y curarla la rodilla a su dulce Bill, cortó un pedazo de gaza y la envolvió con una blanca venda, al estar listo el vendaje, el de rastas cerró el maletín de primeros auxilios, y lo colocó de un lado de la mesa, y se dedicó a la tarea de volverle a quitar la gorra a Bill, y a peinar delicadamente su sedoso cabello, mientras este entrecerraba los ojos, y entreabría un poco sus carnosos labios color rosa.

**-Bill**( suspiraba): uhmm Tomi….me gusta que alises mi cabello, eso alivia el dolor de mi pierna.

El de rastas al ver a Bill de esa forma, acarició su mejilla con suma suavidad, mientras el castaño tomaba la mano de Tom y la llevo a su pecho para que este escuchara como latía su corazón enamorado.

**-Bill**: Así late mi corazón cuando tu estas cerca de mí Tomi, mi alma está feliz porque estas a mi lado.

Tom al escuchar las sinceras palabras, tomó delicadamente a Bill y lo sentó en sus piernas, mientras este escondía su cara en su cuello, mientras el de rastas absorbía el aroma de sus cabellos, y le decía cumplidos hermosos al oído.

-**Tom**( le susurra en el oído): te amo mi dulce Bill, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

**-Bill(** con vergüenza): Tomi quiero ser lo suficiente bueno para ti, no quiero ser un cojo, quiero que cuando llegue el momento de estar juntos, todo sea perfecto.

**-Tom:** tú eres perfecto mi Bill, te amo yo nunca te rechazaría mi amor, es más el mes que viene será el baile de primavera, y pues quiero invitarte, quiero que seas mi pareja oficial.

**-Bill:** ¿en serio? Yo bailando contigo, pero mi pierna no funciona Tomi, y además yo soy feo, y pues habrán chicas que querrán ir contigo, no me mejor me quedare en mi casa descansando, no quiero que nadie me lastime y se burle de mi.

-**Tom**:( tengo que hablar con Natalie ella si lo convencerá) no Bill yo quiero ir contigo, el único que me interesa eres tú, te amo Bill (le da un beso en los labios).

**-Bill:** yo también Tomi, (mira su reloj) oh Tomi ya es muy tarde, mi madre estará preocupada, me tengo que ir.

El castaño se levanta y Tom lo ayuda y se dirige a la puerta renqueando, el de rastas cuando ve su esfuerzo, lo carga y cruza la calle y toca el timbre de la casa de Bill.

_**Sonido del timbre : Din din din **_

En ese instante sale Simone con lagrimas en los ojos, y le agradece a Tom por haber encontrado a su hijo, tras ella sale Natalie y la abuela Eve.

**-Simone**( abraza a Bill con devoción): Mi pequeño Macky, mi amor ¿Dónde estabas? Hay hijo te lo agradezco nadie había tenido ese gesto con mi niño, siempre esos chicos de la escuela le lanzan su bastón al bote de la basura, para después reírse de él.

-**Tom:** señora Bill estaba en mi casa, yo le cure su rodilla, mi casa es la del frente, yo estudio en la misma escuela, pero como Natalie tenia clase y pues yo Salí primero del examen, y encontré a Bill tirado por las escaleras, y pues me lo lleve a casa y le cure su rodilla.

**-Abuela Eve:** Macky ven aquí bebé, vamos que te he preparado un pudin de fresa, vamos que sé que te gusta.

**-Bill:** abuelita déjame despedirme de Tomi ¿sí?

El castaño abrazó a Tom, y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios y le susurró dulcemente:

**-Bill:** Te amo Tomi, hasta mañana.

**-Tom:(** le dio un papel) Bill este es mi numero y este es mi email, cuando quieras hablar conmigo en las noches, solo tienes que llamarme, o vernos por la cámara web, te amo mi ratoncito precioso (le da un beso casto en los labios)

Simone, Natalie, y la abuela Eve se quedaron impresionadas por las despedida d los chicos, Tom le lanzó un beso al aire, y el castaño lo atrapó y lo colocó en su tierno corazón.

Tom al entrar a su casa subió a su habitación, y se dio una ducha rápida, y se colocó su pantalón de pijama, y se sumergió entre las mantas de su cama, y dio un suspiro y se la había ocurrido una fascinante idea, iniciar sesión en Windows live Messenger, para conversar en línea con su dulce Bill.

**En la Habitación de Bill:**

Bill había cenado un pudín de fresas que le había preparado su abuela Eve, al terminar de comer su postre, subió a su habitación, y se metió en el cuarto de baño, se dio un tibio baño en la tina, cambio su vendaje, secó su cuerpo con una toalla, y buscó una pijama limpia en su cómoda, y buscó el pequeño papel que le había dado su novio Tom, grabó su número telefónico en la agenda de su celular, y encendió la computadora, espero que cargará, ingreso su contraseña para iniciar sus tareas en su ordenador, al encontrarse con el escritorio, y le dio clic a Windows live Messenger, al iniciar sesión, aparece en la columna principal del Nick "Macky Kaulitz" **"tienes 1 invitación", **al darle clic, el mensaje que arrojaba la consola del MSN decía, **Tom Trümper desea comunicarse contigo.**

Bill inmediatamente lo agregó a sus contactos del MSN, y con la casualidad que éste estaba en línea y disponible para conversar con su dulce Bill.

Continuará…

**Capítulo VII**

Bill había iniciado sesión en Windows live Messenger, al iniciar sesión, apareció en la consola el aviso _**tienes 1 invitación**_, el castaño al percatarse del mensaje que arrojaba el MSN, sintió un agradable hormigueo en su estomago, cuando este le dio clic al link, apareció el perfil Completo de Tom Trümper, al verlo se emocionó tanto que tomó a su oso de felpa, y lo aferró a su pecho.

**-Bill**( emocionado y abrazado a teddy): ¡Oh Teddy es Tomi¡, está en línea, oh dios teddy si tan solo tuvieras vida, me pudieras felicitar, mi Tomi me ha agregado al MSN, esto no sé si es real.

En ese instante Bill se instala en la mesa donde está ubicado su computador, acepta la solicitud de tom, y para su sorpresa, el de rastas estaba en línea y en su nickname mostraba la siguiente frase:"_**al fin encontré a mi dulce Bill, ahora seré feliz para siempre",**_ el castaño al leer el nickname de Tom, abrazo con más fuerza a teddy, que casi le saca un ojo a su viejo oso de felpa.

**-Bill** (suspirando): Ay mi Tomi es tan tierno, ay lo amo, ay teddy tengo como pena que me vea en la cámara, y me está invitando a una video conferencia ¿qué hago?

En ese instante entra a la habitación su amiga Natalie, esta al ver al castaño instalado en la computadora, se le acerca sigilosamente y le tapa la visión con sus manos juguetonamente y le dice.

**-Natalie:** (con voz mimada y cantarina): Uy mi bebé está creciendo, esoooo, le dio un besito a Tomi, en la comisura de los labios.

**-Bill** (quitándoselas manos de Natalie de los ojos): Natalie déjate de cosas que me avergüenzas, ven y acompáñame, mira quien está en línea.

**-Natalie** (asombrada): ¡Que Tom Trümper en tu MSN ¡ oh my god, ven aquí cariño, estoy tan feliz por ti, porque al fin el amor de tu vida se ha fijado en ti, oh dios esto hay que celebrarlo, a parte que hoy Alex el chico que m gusta, me ha invitado al baile de primavera ¿qué te parece Macky? ¿macky me escuchas?

Natalie llamaba a su amigo Bill, que este no le dejaba de escribir en el msn a su novio tom.

_**-Bill( online):**_ _**Hallo Tomi, que bueno que ahora puedas escribirme, así todas las noches, recordaré tu rostro, para después soñar contigo.**_

_**-Tom(online): Quiero verte en cámara mi Bill, quiero ver ese dulce rostro inocente, te amo mi vida, te amo.**_

_**-Bill(online): No Tomi estoy muy feo, estoy en pijama, quieres verme en esas fachas, no, eso no me gusta, me da vergüenza jajajajajajajaj**_

_**-Tom(online): solo quiero que me des un besito chiquito de buenas noches y ya me voy a dormir ¿sí? Anda no seas malito con tu Tomi.**_

_**-Bill( online): está bien envíame la invitación de la cámara, pero eso sí no te vayas a burlar de mi pijama, y de teddy ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**-Tom( online): de acuerdo cariño, hare lo que tú quieras.**_

Natalie se encontraba, recostada del hombro de Bill, a medida que evolucionaba la conversación de Bill y tom en el MSN, se le ocurrió una enorme idea,, que le venía de ambulando por su cabeza desde hace varios días, desde que compró una revista Seventeen, y vio en ésta el estilo de un chico punk, que le había parecido atractivo, era delgado, piel blanca, y con el cabello teñido de negro, la rubia al ver al chico se acordó de su mejor amigo Bill.

La rubia tenía esa idea desde hace mucho tiempo, para trabajar en el autoestima de Bill, que había sido pisoteado por todos los chicos de la escuela, ella quería que tom se fijara en Macky por sus sentimientos, y no por apariencia física, pero al ver que Tom que ya está ligado a Bill, tenía que poner en marcha el plan de transformación de Bill kaulitz, con esto el castaño le echaría en cara a las personas que lo humillaron y lo discriminaron por su condición física, que él si pudo encontrar al amor de su vida, sin necesidad de operarse, porque de eso Natalie, si estaba segura, Bill amaba con todo con su corazón a tom, y pues para darle una ayuda, pues se trazó un meta, cambiarle el look a Bill, para que se sintiera seguro de sí mismo, y amara a su tom con toda la seguridad del mundo, sin importar que tuviera un defecto físico.

Mientras la rubia pensaba, el castaño estaba pegado a la pantalla del computador, besando el rostro de Tom en cámara web.

_**-Bill (online): Listo Tomi, ya te di tu besito de buenas noches, aquí esta teddy dale uno también a él.**_

_**-Tom (online): muah teddy cuida de mi Bill, eh no lo abraces mucho, porque él es mío.**_

_**-Bill (online): Tomi maluco, muah te amo mucho mi amor, que sueñes toda la noche conmigo.**_

_**-Tom: te amo mi Bill, buenas noches.**_

_**(Se desconectaron)**_

El castaño al cerrar sesión, caminó renqueando hasta su cama, y le hizo hueco a su mejor amiga Natalie, la rubia al ver sonreír por primera vez a su mejor amigo, lo abrazó e hizo que se recostara en sus piernas, para acariciar sus suaves cabellos.

**-Natalie** (acariciando los cabellos de Bill): ¿Y bien? Ahora no te puedes quejar nené tienes un novio guapo y popular, eso le estabas dando besitos en la cámara, cuéntame te ha besado en la boca, Uy ya me imagino, tu todo sonrojado y con las manos en el rostro (le hace cosquillas en el estomago)

-Bill (risas): Natalie para por favor, jajajajaja, si ya me besó y fue lindo muy lindo, ya satisfecha.

**-Natalie:** ¡Uy que lindo te has puesto¡, rojito como tomate jajajajaja, Macky cariño, ¿tú quisieras cambiar de estilo?

**-Bill:**( inocentemente): ¿Con que se come eso? Jajajajaja

**-Natalie:** Bebé ahora tienes novio, y pues debes ponerte hermoso para él ¿entiendes lo que digo?

**-Bill:** ¿Pero Cómo? Si yo soy feo, mírame, soy cojo y tengo los dientes torcidos, por eso tengo que usar braques, lo que me falta es ser ciego-le sonríe divertido.

**-Natalie**: Uy que terco que eres caray, Macky mírame a los ojos, prométeme, que nunca más dirás que eres feo ¿sí? Además tienes unos ojos preciosos, y una nariz perfecta, tu cabello necesita arreglo, aunque nunca lo luces, siempre tienes una coleta amarrada y esa gorra de negra de rayas.

**-Bill:** Está bien no diré más nunca que soy feo, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, eh, dios cuando me veo en el espejo, me asusto yo mismo, no entiendo porque Tomi cuando me besó no se asustó, más bien me quitó la gorra y me soltó el cabello, cuando el hizo eso te juro que me sentí extraño.

**-Natalie** (dice curiosa): ¿extraño? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**-Bill**( dice inocentemente): mmm no se cómo explicártelo.

**-Natalie** (le acaricia el cabello y le da un beso en la nariz): Macky, soy como tu hermana, ¿anda si? Que quiero saber, siempre te cuento lo mío con mi novio Alex.

**-Bill** (le guiña un ojo y dice): Está bien te lo diré, pero no te vayas a burlar de mí.

**-Natalie**( le hace cosquillas en la barriga): Ey Ey cuando me he burlado de ti, ummm ah.

**-Bill**( risas): Ay Dejame jajajajajajaj, está bien lo diré, nata se que eres una chica y no conoces nada, cuando sientes algo por alguien de tu mismo sexo, y..

**-Natalie:** ¿y? ¿Que pasa? cuéntame a lo mejor te puedo aclarar tus dudas.

**-Bill:** Bueno cuando Tomi, me quito la gorra y me soltó el cabello, yo sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo, como unas cosquillas en mi estomago y un leve calor en mis mejillas.

**-Natalie:** ¡Oh un cosquilleo en tu estomago¡, pues eso significa que te estás enamorado, creo que eso no es nuevo en ti Macky, y el calor de tus mejillas es porque te avergonzaste cuando él hizo eso en ti.

**-Bill:** No, no es eso, es algo que sentí más abajo de mi vientre, allí sentí un leve cosquilleo, ¿qué significa eso? Oh dios estoy enfermo, debo ir con mi mamá a doctor, para que mande unas medicinas, no quiero estar enfermo para Tomi, no eso no.

**-Natalie** (toma del rostro): Macky mírame ¿sí? Eso significa que te excitaste, tu cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias que tom te suministro, y si te llega a tocar, vas a reaccionar distinto, oh dios Macky, lo siento pero esto te lo tiene que explicar mejor es un hombre bebé, yo solo sé, cómo reaccionaría yo en ese momento, pero te pregunto algo ¿te gusto lo que te hizo tom?

**-Bill** (se ruboriza y baja la mirada): Si, creo que me encanto, ay dios me da vergüenza contigo, lo siento tanto.

**-Natalie:(** lo abraza y le da un beso casto en sus labios): Bebé no sientas vergüenza, es solo que cuando estas enamorado, actúas así, es inevitable no excitarse, porque solo quieres que esa persona este a tu lado, y bueno te acaricie de esa manera.

**-Bill**( dice llorando): Pero solo me beso, el nunca me ha hecho nada, es tan lindo, y tan paciente, mi Tomi es único en el mundo.

**Natalie**(lo abraza y le beso en la mejilla): Ven aquí joder, Macky mírame por favor, no hay que avergonzarse por dios, ven y te explico que vamos hacer a partir del día lunes.

La rubia se sentó en la cama de Bill, encendió la lámpara que estaba ubicada en la mesita de noche, y tomó a Bill de la mano y lo llevó al espejo, y se colocó detrás del castaño diciendo.

**-Natalie:** Bill mírate en el espejo y dime ¿que ves en él?, bueno mejor dicho, ¿cómo te ves en él?

**-Bill:** Me veo feo, soy horrible, soy flaco bueno anoréxico, tengo los dientes torcidos, y no me gustan estos braques en los dientes, y pues no me gustan mis pies.

**-Natalie** (asombrada): ¡Oh dios¡ ¿No te gusta nada de ti Bill?

**-Bill:** Si pues creo que mi nariz, y mis ojos, Tomi dijo que eran preciosos que eran de un color miel, antes no me gustaban, pero ahora me gustan porque a él le gustan.

**-Natalie:** ¿Bill tu amor es tan grande así?

**-Bill:** Si creo que durará para siempre, hasta cuando seamos viejitos y él no pueda caminar jajajajajaa.

**-Natalie:** Bueno mira lo que haremos mañana, ¿si? Iremos de compras, pero primero iremos al doctor ¿sí?, iremos al consultorio de mi padre, para revisar tu pierna, ¿quieres o no?

**-Bill** (emocionado): Oh si ¿tu padre repara mi pierna? ¿Y podre caminar con estilo para Tomi?

**-Natalie:** ¡Oh claro mi vida¡, claro que podrás caminar con estilo para Tom, jajajajaja, pero primero después iremos de compras y cambiaremos tu estilo ¿me comprendes Macky?

**-Bill:** (confundido): No ¿para qué tengo que ir de compras contigo? Yo no tengo dinero, mi madre apenas le alcanza para mis gastos médicos, sinceramente no te puedo acompañar nata, si quieres vete tú sola al centro comercial, yo me quedare aquí en mi habitación terminando mi lienzo.

**-Natalie:** No, eso no tú te vas conmigo, es mas yo pagaré todo, porque también te llevare aun lugar que no te lo voy a decir porque si no lograré que vengas conmigo.

**-Bill** (bosteza y estira): Nata quiero dormir, es mas mejor me voy a dormir, pásame a teddy por favor ¿sí?

**-Natalie:(**rodo los ojos): Está bien, te adorado teddy, y hazme sitio ¿sí? (dice haciendo puchero)

El castaño le hizo sitio a su mejor amiga en su cama, y juntos cayeron bajo las manos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Natalie se levantó primero, y dejó a Bill dormir 15 minutos más, luego se me metió a bañar, luego se arregló, al terminar despertó al castaño con un beso en la mejilla.

**-Natalie** (zarandeándolo): Hey bello durmiente, arriba, arriba que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, anda Macky levántate, joder eres muy pesado para levantarte temprano, vamos, date prisa.

**-Bill** (removiéndose entre las mantas): ummm ¿Qué hora es?, ay y ¿dónde está teddy?

**-Natalie:** Macky está aquí en el suelo joder, no armes tanto alboroto por un puto oso teddy.

**-Bill**( con voz somnolienta): No es un puto oso teddy, es teddy( dice haciendo un puchero) bueno ahora me voy a bañar, y a lavarme los dientes, espérame aquí.

El castaño se metió a bañar, y salió en bóxers con una bata de baño de color blanco, al salir Natalie, le desenredó el cabello, y lo ayudo a colocarse una muda limpia de ropa, al estar listo salieron, a desayunar.

**En el comedor**

**-Simone:** Buenos días mis amores, ¿cómo amanecieron?

**-Natalie:** (le da un beso en la mejilla): hola mama Simone, hoy llevare a Macky al doctor, pues tiene dos meses que mi padre no le revisa su pierna, y después iremos de compras él y yo.

**-Simone:** Ay Natalie que haríamos sin ti mi amor, gracias a ti mi Macky se puede revisar su pierna en el consultorio de tu padre, por cierto nena ¿ cómo esta tu padre?

**-Natalie:** está bien, siempre pregunta por ti, Simone.

**-Simone** ( se sonroja): Uy dile que yo también le mando besos y saludos, Gordon ha sido tan bueno con mi Macky, parece hasta su padre.

**-Bill**( carraspea): Eso mami le gusta el doctor Gordon..( con voz cantarina).

**-Simone** ( se sonroja): Macky por dios, ¿Qué pensarás de mi?

**-Bill** ( la abraza): mami el amor no es malo, el amor es tan lindo( suspira)

**-Natalie** (dice con prisa): Macky se nos hace tarde, vámonos.

Al levantarse se despidió de su madre y de su abuela, y al abrir la puerta se encuentran con Tom que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

**-Tom:(**embelesado mirando fijamente a Bill): Hola Bill ¿Cómo estás?

**-Bill**( sonrojado): Hola Tomi

**-Natalie:** Hola Tom ¿como estas? Ahora Macky y yo iremos al consultorio de mi padre, nos acompañas (le guiña un ojo)

**-Tom:** (embobado mirando a Bill): si por supuesto, Hey Bill ¿no te olvidas de algo?

**-Bill** (sonrojado y con la mirada baja): ¿De qué Tomi?

-Tom lo tomó del rostro y la da un beso apasionado, delante de Natalie y de su madre, y al terminar el beso, acaricia su suave cuello con su nariz y le susurra tiernamente.

**-Tom:** Te amo mi Bill-

**-Continuará….**

**Capitulo VIII**

**By Tom:**

Al posar mis labios sobre los de mi dulce Bill, sentía que flotaba, y mi corazón latía sincronizadamente con el del, claramente podía sentir sus latidos dentro de mí, era como si el corazón de mi amado Bill estuviera enlazado con el mío.

Al rozar esos suaves y dulces labios, sentí que renacía de nuevo, nunca antes había explorado la boca de mi ángel caído, su boca tenía un sabor único, sus labios sabían a miel de abejas.

No pude resistir a probarlo por primera vez, mi dulce Bill lo sentía tan sumiso, tan dócil, tan inocente, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan cándido como él.

Era tan ingenuo que no sabía corresponder el beso, solo se dejaba hacer, en ningún momento siguió el ritmo de ese beso, oh dios en ese momento me sentí culpable sentía que estaba delante de aquel niño, que dibujaba corazones de color rojo con acuarela, si lo admito quería confirmar si era en realidad aquel niño de 4 años del que había enamorado alguna vez, y era cierto mi dulce Bill esta delante de mí, dejándose besar por mí.

Porque debo confesar mi dulce Bill es el chico más puro y virginal que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, porque a veces he pensado que mi niño hermoso, no es de este mundo, Bill ha sido escogido por dios y las estrellas para hacerme feliz.

Ahora lo veía tan hermoso, tan puro, y tan perfecto, no me importa que sea minusválido lo amo así como es, yo nunca le cambiaria nada, para mi es el ser más agraciado sobre la faz tierra.

Soy muy afortunado que su corazón viva dentro de mi alma, porque cada noche lo que deseo es besar sus labios de miel, su rostro de porcelana, conectarme con sus preciosos ojos color miel, porque mi dulce Bill, ha nacido para estar a mi lado, y ahora que lo he encontrado, no lo dejaré escapar, porque él es solo mío, y de nadie más.

**Capitulo IX**

**By Bill**

Me encontraba en ese Salón de Belleza junto a mi mejor amiga Natalie, habíamos visitado a su padre al Doctor Franz, el era mi médico de cabecera desde que tenía apenas 6 años de edad, y yo ya sentía ese inmenso amor por mi héroe en todo el mundo, mi Tomi.

Cuando el padre de Natalie le dijo a mi madre, que había una posibilidad que yo volvería caminar correctamente, yo sentí que mi corazón se llenaba de gozo, al pensar que algún día podría existir la eventualidad de que mi adorado vecino se fijara algún día en mí.

Esa esperanza me llenaba de vida y de ilusión, al pensar en que alguien tan importante, como Tom Trümper, me mirara con ojos llenos de ternura y me correspondiera ese amor que yo sentía por él.

A medida que fui creciendo, mi pierna fue tratada por el Doctor Gordon, y me sometía a tratamientos físicos tales como: -sostener un palo de escoba entre los dedos de mi pie afectado, eso para mí era realmente doloroso, ya que mis tendones estaban prácticamente sin vida, pero lo que me estimulaba realmente, era aquel chico que vivía frente a mi casa, que tenía unas llamativas rastas rubias, ropas holgadas y un piercing en el labio inferior izquierdo.

Desde ese tiempo el Doctor Franz se había enamorado de mi madre, eso también entristecía, porque pensaba que me iba quedar solo en el mundo, porque a veces sentía que yo le estorbaba a mi madre, por ocuparse de los estrictos cuidados de mi pierna.

La abuela Eve era tan dulce conmigo ella me ayudaba a asearme y a alimentarme, ella me daba un cariño excepcional, ya que yo era su único nieto, por eso yo había crecido en una ambiente inocente, en donde no existía la maldad ni la discriminación de las personas.

La única amiga que dios y la vida me habían obsequiado, era Natalie Franz, la única hija del doctor Gordon Franz. Ella yo la consideraba como mi hermana mayor, ella era dos años mayor que yo, ella tenía la misma edad de mi Tomi, 18 años, pero ella todavía no los cumplía, los cumpliría exactamente el día del baile de primavera, el día 5 de septiembre de 2010, ese día ella había invitado a medio instituto, y pues ella había invitado a mi novio Tom, para que junto a mi compartiera ese día tan especial para ella.

Mi novio Tom había cumplido 18 años cuatro días antes que Natalie, es decir el día 1 de septiembre, entonces sus odiosos amigos George, Gustav le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa en su casa.

Tomi no me había dicho nada al respecto pero George, Gustav, y esa chica Zoe, la ex novia de Tom, lo habían divulgado por todo el colegio, y los rumores eran muy frecuentes, se decía que mi novio había elaborado unas invitaciones para esa fiesta, para mi mala suerte, no llegó ninguna para mí, porque hasta ahora mi relación con Tomi no era publica, era más bien clandestina.

Yo a veces en las noches lloraba de tristeza, porque sentía que Tomi no me mostraba a la luz, primero por vergüenza, segundo por su reputación de chico popular, y tercero por no admitir su bisexualidad ante toda la escuela.

Pero Natalie me daba el suficiente aliciente como buena hermana, porque yo quería y adoraba a Nathi como una hermana mayor, la gente a veces veía raro que Natalie me besara castamente en los labios, y debo admitir que Tomi también veía raro ese aspecto en nosotros, pero eso era un símbolo de hermandad.

Alex el nuevo novio de mi hermana mayor, le puso las cartas sobre la mesa a Natalie, dijo que dejara de besarme en los labios, eso era para los novios mimosos, pues desde ese día nunca más deje que ella me besara en los labios en forma casta e inocente, ahora solo me abraza, y me acaricia los cabellos, porque ella sabe que me relaja un poco, y porque también ahora considero que mis labios son de mi Tomi adorado.

Ahora me encuentro frente a un espejo como alguna vez Natalie, hizo que me enfrentara a él, y confortara mis miedos, mis prejuicios, mis dolorosos complejos en cuanto a mi condición física.

Pero ahora me veo diferente, nunca antes pensé que un estilista, transformara mi aspecto físico, no es por ser narcisista, pero me veía hermoso, sofisticado, seguro y sobre todo enamorado y decidido para luchar por ese gran amor que por años ha estado escondido dentro de mí.

Ahora quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos, que mi alma y mi corazón son de el amor de mi vida, el hombre que dios eligió para que me hiciera sonreír ante un mundo cruel, mi héroe, mi Tomi.

Mi madre había llamado a Natalie, para que de allí, me llevara al dentista, ha retirarme los braques, que por dos años consecutivos han mejorado mi dentadura, era increíble por fin la vida me estaba dando un precioso rayo de luz, primero Tomi me amaba en silencio desde que tenía 6 años, luego me pide que yo Bill Kaulitz sea su novio oficial, aunque no del todo oficial, porque Lisa su madre discriminaba de mi, por ser cojo, pero ahora eso no me afecta, porque dentro de mi vive el corazón de mi Tomi, y también tengo el apoyo de la abuela Eve, y de mi madre, por eso ahora en adelante debo ser fuerte para qué nada ni nadie me lastime, porque yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas Tomi, porque te he amado en silencio desde siempre, y ahora que mi amor es correspondido por ti, eso me hace grande y valioso, porque tú eres la razón de mi existir, por eso te doy esta sorpresa, porque Te amo.

**POV Normal:**

**En el Salón de Belleza:**

**-Estilista:( le mueve la silla hacia el espejo): **Bueno Bill, este es tu nuevo look, dime si te gusta, avísame ¿de acuerdo?

**-Bill** (asombrado): Oh dios ¿en serio este soy yo?, que me hicieron, me veo como esos modelos rockeros de la revista Seventeen,( risas).

**-Natalie( lo toma del rostro): **Macky, mírate el espejo, ¿y dime como te ves?

**-Bill:** Extraño, parezco una chica punk jajajajajajaja, me faltan los pechos jajajaja.

**-Natalie** (sonríe traviesa): uhmm no te ves como una chica, te ves hermoso, ahora falta el toque final.

**-Bill:(**asombrado): Ay no me vas un brasier tuyo y después vas colocar papel higiénico dentro del, para simular que tengo pechos.

-**Natalie:** muy graciosito, vamos a mandarte a hacer la manicura, es decir te van arreglar tus uñas y te las pintaran tal cual como esta en la revista.

**-Bill**: ¿Cómo que en la revista?

**-Natalie**(le muestra la revista): Así Macky, se llama manicura francesa, fondo de color negro, y la orilla con una pincelada de color blanco, le da un toque chic a tu estilo ¿te gustaría?

**-Bill**(sonríe): si tú dices que le da un toque chic a mi estilo, claro yo por Tomi lo hago todo, hasta me tatuaría una estrella en la cadera.

**-Natalie** (rueda los ojos): Dios ¿Tomi es tu novio o tu dios?

**-Bill:** creo que las dos cosas, lo amo mucho, a veces quiero que Tomi me abrace en las noches como teddy.

**-Natalie:** Bueno Macky, vamos a la cabina de manicure y pedicure, yo también me voy arreglar las uñas, mira como me quedo el corte de cabello, y lo que más me dolió fue la depilación con cera en las cejas, porque quiero que Alex me vea preciosa también, ay el amor, bueno vamos que ya hay varias en espera.

La rubia llevó a Bill a la cabina del cuidado de las uñas, y le limpiaron, lustraron, y limaron las uñas de Bill, después colocaron brillo transparente luego esperaron que secara, y le aplicaron barniz de color negro, y muy delicadamente, le dibujaron una delgada línea de esmalte de color blanco, a estar listo, el estilista antes de cambiar a Bill había tomado una foto de su imagen anterior, al verlo tan sonriente le tomo una foto con su actual y moderno look.

**-Estilista:** Chico quedaste espectacular, debes querer mucho a tu novio ¿eh?

**-Bill: (sonriendo): **Si lo adoro, y este cambio es su regalo de Cumpleaños, esto lo hice por él, porque yo ahora soy feliz por él.

**-Estilista.** Qué lindo espero que te valore y te estime, bueno te deseo suerte (le da un beso en la mejilla)

El ahora pelinegro y su amiga rubia se despidieron del estilista, y se dirigieron al auto del padre de Natalie.

Allí Natalie se sentó en el asiento del conductor, el pelinegro camino renqueando hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y sentó y se acomodó la pierna, al ver a su mejor amiga le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-**Bill**:( se recuesta del hombro de Natalie): Gracias Natalie, eres la mejor amiga y hermana mayor de este mundo, te quiero.

**-Natalie** (le hace cosquillas): ya deja de ponerte melodramático, ahora eres tierno y sexy.

**-Bill:** ¿sexy? ¿Qué es eso?

**-Natalie:** significa que eres atractivo, y atraes miradas de chicos y chicas, eso es ser sexy, pero recuerda siempre ser tú mismo, no cambies nunca, así eres estupendo, eres único en este puto mundo.

**-Bill:** (dudoso): tengo miedo que Tomi no le guste mi cambio, el dijo que nunca me cambiaria nada, porque yo como era antes era perfecto.

**-Natalie:** bebe no debemos tener miedo a los cambios, vamos que se os hace tarde ahora te quitaran esos braques, te vas a ver recontrasexy.

**Bill**( risas): ojala que Tomi me vea sexy también

**En el Centro Ortodoncia**

Se dirigieron al centro de ortodoncia de Berlín, allí el pelinegro, espero que lo llamaran, al escuchar su nombre y apellido entro en la cabina de ortodoncia, aquí la doctora, le realizó una limpieza dental, luego empezó remover las ligas de los braques, y anillos insertados en las muelas, después retiro todos los braques de los dientes de arriba y abajo luego pulieron, limaron y realizaron otra limpieza a base de flúor, y para finalizar, aplicaron enjuague dental.

El pelinegro al ver sus dientes blancos, derechos y perfectos sonrió divertido.

**-Bill:** oh dios mis dientes están derechos, me siento tan feliz, ahora podre sonreírle a mi Tomi.

**-Doctora:** ¿Tomi? Bill estas raro primero visen vestido así tan excéntrico pero lindo y ahora dices que tienes novio, dios pero que sorpresa, me alegra Macky, bueno ya estás listo, tu hermana te espera a fuera, y suerte.

El pelinegro se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y se salió en búsqueda de su hermana, al salir se encontró con el novio de Natalie y este al verlo le dio una mirada, que él no supo descifrar

El novio de Natalie pensó que Bill era una amiga de su novia, por eso lo miraba de una manera morbosa, que prácticamente lo desnudaba con la mirada.

**-Alex** (mierda que culo tiene esa chica): Natalie no tienes la gentileza de presentarme a tu "amiga", dios pero debo admitirlo es bien caliente, nena disculpa pero tu amiga es sensual.

Al ver que Bill lloraba por las palabras dichas por el novio de su mejor amiga, salió renqueando hasta el auto de su amiga.

**-Natalie**:( furiosa): Alex que idiota eres, es Bill joder, no es una chica, ese es su nuevo look, ahora ve y discúlpate con él.

**-Alex**: (asombrado): ¡What that fuck¡ ese no es Bill ni de coña, tu amigo el cojito, no tú me vas a perdonar nena, pero tu amigo el cojo es horrible, esa es una linda chica, dios que pompas tiene, mierda que no haría yo con ellas.

**-Natalie**:( le da una cachetada): Eres un cerdo pervertido, es Bill joder como mi hermanito, por dios, así como tú son todos.

**-Alex**:( la toma del rostro): nena discúlpame es que en realidad parece una chica bien sexy, discúlpame ¿sí? Es más iré por él y le pediré disculpas, y hablando de Bill esto se lo dejo George parece una invitación a la súper fiesta de cumple de Tom Kaulitz, dicen en toda la escuela que va estar súper, aquí están las de nosotros dos.

**-Natalie:** (toma las invitaciones): oye la de Bill algo diferente a las otras _dice que está invitado a la fiesta erótica de Tom Trümper, acompáñanos a ver como Tom se jode a tres chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras tu cojo de mierda, te quedas con las ganas de tenerlo junto a ti, esperamos ansiosamente ver tu cara de lisiado frustrado, fecha: 5 de septiembre, lugar: Casa de Tom Kaulitz, Hora: 21:00hrs._

Oye son unos desgraciados, saben que no voy hacer mi fiesta, porque Bill y yo iremos a la de Tom, si veo que Tom le hace daño a mi mejor amigo te juro que lo mato a golpes, porque eso sí que me partiría el alma ver a Bill todo enamorado, viendo como Tom se folla a unas cuantas frente a él porque si tom y sus amigos quieres jugar a la guerra, guerra tendrán.

**-Alex**: mierda nena ay que tenerte miedo, mejor me porto bien contigo (sonrisa forzada)

**En la Casa de Tom Trümper**

**El día 5 de septiembre de 2010**

Se encontraban todos los chicos populares de la escuela, el de rastas se había disculpado con su amigo George, por la pelea que habían tenido por las feas palabras que el castaño les había restregado en cara a Tom sobre Bill.

George y Gustav le habían fingido a Tom, que nunca más tomarían represarías con Bill, al percatarse que Tom se había creído su magnífico plan para ridiculizar a Bill, porque ya se rumoreaba en todo el instituto que Bill y Tom estaban juntos, gracias a Zoe la ex amiga con derecho de Tom.

La pelinegra odiaba a Bill, y siempre cuando el chico pasaba por los casilleros de la escuela, ella animaba a los demás para que le hicieran la vida a cuadritos a Bill, porque este era el alumno promedio del instituto.

Zoe fue la autora de este plan maestro para separar a Bill de Tom por completo, para ella volver a los brazos de Tom, por eso preparo una fiesta a lo grande y a propósito le envió esa desagradable invitación a Bill, para que viera por sus propios ojos quien manda en la vida de Tom.

Se encontraban en las instalaciones de la residencia de los Trümper, cientos de adolescentes bailando al ritmo de la música dance, se podía admirar un destello de luces de colores, que iluminaban una atmosfera festiva.

El de rastas se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de ponche, rodeado de linda chicas, de repente Tom Observa una hermosa chica, que está de espaldas, sentada en el sofá de su casa, por la multitud de personas, y la oscuridad del ambiente, no la podía distinguir, pero solo pudo ver, que era esbelta, y blanca como la nieve, su cabello era negro como la noche, al ver que un chico la acosaba, este se acercó molesto.

**-Tom:** quítale las manos de encima joder, ella es solo mía, no es verdad, preciosa.

La "chica" lo miraba cabizbaja, y de repente empezó a sozollar, el de rastas al ver a la "hermosa Chica" llorando se le acercó cuidadosamente.

**-Tom**: ( lo toma dl rostro): Dios que hermosa eres, me recuerdas a mi dulce Bill, el es como tu tan perfecta, tan indefensa, ¿de dónde eres preciosa? No te había visto porque aquí, y no se tienes una aroma único, ese olor tan exquisito.

**-Bill** ( llorando): Tomi soy yo.

**-Tom:** ( lo cargo en peso y lo llevó a las escaleras) ven aquí preciosa vamos a mi habitación, mierda estoy tan bebido, que ahora estoy cargando ángeles caídos a mi habitación, ¿dios? ¿A dónde estará mi Bill?

**-Bill** (le da un beso en la mejilla): ¿Tomi sabes quién soy verdad?

**-****Tom** (con una mirada picara): No sé pero eres tan. Sensual...que .te Dejaría quedarte en mi cama para siempre…

El pelinegro le pone lo ojos muy abiertos, al ver que lo carga y lo lleva a su habitación en plena fiesta, sin importar los invitados.

Entra en su habitación, allí deposita a la supuesta "chica" delicadamente sin darse cuenta que es su dulce Bill.

El pelinegro al ver a su novio con una mirada, que nunca supo descifrar cerro sus ojos, pero al oír la voz de Tom susurrándole palabras hermosa al oído, suspiró.

**-Tom**( hablándole al oído): Eres tan perfecta, tu olor es el mismo de mi inocente Bill.

**-Bill:** Tomi no soy una chica, soy Bill tu novio.

**-Tom** ( lo toma del rostro): Bill, ¿ Mi Bill? Dios esto es un sueño, estas hermoso, es un sueño, o esta maldita bebida me está haciendo ver visiones celestiales, y pues creo que te llamas ángel

**-Bill:** ¿Ángel? Ese no es mi nombre.

**-Tom:** ( le acaricia el rostro): pero si pareces un hermoso ángel caído del cielo, me gustaría tocar tus alas, sería tan suave como el algodón.

El de rastas acaricia el rostro del pelinegro, y primero besa su frente, luego su nariz, sus dos mejillas, y luego besa delicadamente su labio inferior, y luego el superior, mientras el pelinegro por instinto abre cuidadosamente su boca para dejar entrar la suave lengua de su Tomi.

Tom al probar esos labios conocidos por él, miro fijamente Bill a través de la luz de la luna que iluminaba la habitación y dijo con voz suave y tentativa.

**-Tom:** ¿Bill?, eres tu mi amor

**-Bill:** Si soy yo Tomi.

**-Tom:** Oh dios pareces un ángel caído, a través de la luz de la luna, te ves tan puro, y tan misterioso, estas precioso joder, perfecto.

**-Bill:** Tomi este era mi sorpresa de Cumpleaños para ti, me puse hermoso solo para Ti mi amor. (le da un beso tierno en los labios)

**-Tom:** ¿Donde habías estado todo este tiempo mi ángel precioso?

**-Bill:** desde siempre, desde que tenía 4 años mi corazón late fuerte por ti mi Tomi.

El de rastas lo vuelve a besar, y el pelinegro torpemente respondes a los deliciosos besos de su ama gemela y al culminar el beso, Bill le deja un casto beso en los labios a su amor y le dice dentro de sus labios.

**-Bill:** Te amo Tomi.

**-Tom**( lo toma del rostro) Bill no sé si eres real, pero creo que mi ángel caído que vino a este mundo hacerme muy feliz.

**Bill:** tom cuando duermo en las noches siento lo que tú sientes ahora, y eso en realidad se llama amor, soy tu Bill, y soy real mi amor.

**-Tom** (oliendo los cabellos de Bill): uhmmmm tus cabellos tienen un aroma a melocotón, oh dios como será tu piel mi Bill, quiero saborearla y que ese sabor se mantenga intacto en mis labios mi amor.

El pelinegro al oír a su novio hablar de su piel, lo abrazó tiernamente aspirando su aroma para también mantenerlo grabado en sus sentidos, al hacerlo le susurró con un poco de vergüenza lo siguiente.

**-Bill**( ruborizado): Quiero besar y tocar tu pecho con mis manos Tomi…

El de rastas al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su novio, lo beso delicadamente y le dijo:

**-Tom:** estas seguro ¿Qué quieres hacerlo Bill?

**-Bill:** Tomi tengo miedo, por mi pierna, pero yo le he deseado desde siempre mi vida, quiero entrar en tu vida para siempre.

El de rastas delicadamente desabrocho la bragueta del pantalón de mezclilla del pelinegro, luego subió su negra camiseta hasta las axilas de Bill, este al ver el blanco y suave torso de su niño hermoso, lo acarició d arriba abajo con dulzura.

El pelinegro al ver a su novio mirándolo con deseo se quito el mismo la camiseta, quedando a completa disposición del de rastas.

Tom al ver percibir esa suave piel, empezó a repartirle besos húmedos por todo el pecho de Bill, luego se detuvo en sus rosados y pequeños pezones lamiéndolos delicadamente haciendo, que el pelinegro emitiera sus primeros gemiditos de placer.

**-Bill**: Oh…Tomi….Tomi…..( removiéndose entre las mantas)

El de rastas beso dulcemente los labios del pelinegro, al hacerlo descendió hasta tocar por encima de la tela de sus ajustados y negros bóxers su masculinidad.

Tom masajeaba suavemente el miembro de Bill de arriba hacia abajo, para explorar ese casto y virginal cuerpo, que él en ese momento estrenaba por primera vez.

**-Bill:** oh Tomi….por dios…me duele…ahhhhh

El de rastas para evitarle dolor a su novio, se introdujo la erección de Bill en su boca, al hacerlo empezó a lamer el glande del miembro del pelinegro, luego lamio desde la base hasta la punta, al ver como Bill entreabría los jugosos y carnosos labios de miel.

Tom se introdujo la erección completa, y comenzó a simular una penetración, mientras Bill arqueaba su espalda a causa de placer y el gozó que le generaba su novio Tom.

**-Bill:** mmmmmm Tomi…Tomi…Oh….mi…Tomi

El de rastas al sentir que su novio iba a correrse en su boca, se sacó la erección de Bill, al hacerlo el pelinegro gimoteaba pidiendo más contacto de su adorado amor.

**-Bill:** oh….madre santa…..Tomi…ahhhhh

El de rastas colocó sus dedos en forma de horqueta, acarició un poco el rostro de su Bill y le dijo:

**-Tom:** pondré estos dedos en tu boca, y debes ensalivarlos tu mismo, para que no duela, cuando estén dentro de ti ¿entiendes lo que digo?

**-Bill**: (jadeando): no se dé que me hablas…..Tomi

El de rastas se sintió un poco cohibido pero le explico que para tener sexo con él debía, insertar su pene dentro de su entrada anal.

El pelinegro palideció y dijo:

**-Bill:** Tomi se que dolerá, pero eres Tu y eso es lo que me importa, solo tu mi amor.

Tom colocó sus dedos y lo los introdujo en la boca de Bill, este ante la atenta mirada del de rastas se ruborizó lleno de completa vergüenza, Tom sacón sus dedos de la boca del pelinegro, y le susurró al oído en forma dulce.

**-Tom:** quiero que me avises si te duele, porque si no puedes resistir, entonces parare ¿ de acuerdo? Precioso ( le un beso en el cuello)

**-Bill(** se aferra al cómoda de la cama): si mi amor, lo que tu quieras…

Tom delicadamente lo acostó en su cama, luego con mucho cuidado le abrió las piernas, este al abrir las piernas se quejó por su pierna enferma.

**-Tom:** ¿Qué sucede mi Bill?

**-Bill:** me duele la pierna, pero quiero estar contigo mi amor, no me importar morir de dolor, quiero que estes dentro de mí para siempre.

Tom lo preparó con sus delgados dedos buscando ese pequeño punto y fuente de placer, al encontrarlo tom besos los labios de Bill diciendo en una voz dulce:

**-Tom:** ahora serás mío para siempre mi ángel.

**-Bill:** te amo Tomi, te amo mucho (le da un beso casto en los labios)

Tom al percatarse que ya su Bill estaba listo, con cuidado entró en su estrecha entrada, al hacerlo Bill hizo una mueca en su rostro de dolor, tanto que se le salieron las lagrimas.

**-Bill:** ahhhhh duele….Tomi….me estas partiendo en dos…ayyyyy

**-Tom:** ¿quieres que pare mi Bill?

**-Bill:** No pares quédate allí mi Tomi

El de rastas empezó a moverse y golpear ese pequeño y excitante punto G que era fuente de placer absoluto del pelinegro.

**-Bill:** Oh dios…Tomi…..tomi…ammmm…Tomi…

**Tom:** OH BILL ESTAS TAN APRETADO MI AMOR OH

**-Bill:** oh si Tomi ahí justo ahí mi amor, toca mi pequeño punto ahí…mmmmm

**-Tom**: te amo….Bill….te…amo

**-Bill:** Tomi….eres…mío…..mi amor…..te amo.

Los novios acabaron exhausto por los espasmos de un intenso orgasmo, y al hacerlo se acurrucaron mimosamente, acariciándose mutuamente.

**-Bill**: (haciendo círculos en el pecho de tom): Te amo mi amor.

**-Tom**: yo también te amo precioso.

-Continuara….

**Capítulo X**

**By Tom:**

Esta noche ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, pero aun así no lo podía creer que aquella supuesta "chica" era mi dulce Bill, pero es que yo tenía unos tragos de más, mis amigos George y Gustav se dieron la tarea de embriagarme para que volviera a hacer el Tom de antes, "el player", aunque no lo niego habían chicas hermosas y sexys, pero cuando vi a esa "pelinegra" mi estomago sintió mariposas, en ese instante me sentí extraño, porque el único que produce esa sensación en mí, es solo una sola persona en este planeta, mi Bill.

Bill se encontraba sentado en el sofá de mi casa, junto a dos chicos que lo acosaban, y lo trataban de manosear, pero algo en mí ardió cuando esos dos chicos de la escuela, lo intentaban de acorralar en la sala de mi casa.

Me acerque a esa "chica", que oh dios, me recordaba a mi dulce e inocente Bill, me arrodillé para ver su precioso rostro, y al hacerlo, ella menciono mi nombre con una vocecita muy conocida, pero después pensé, ¡oh dios Bill te amo tanto que oigo tu voz a cada instante¡.

Pero al verla que había dicho "Tomi", con esa dulzura, pensé de inmediato ¿Bill eres tú?, pero es que mi ángel caído, tiene sus cabellos de un color rubio oscuro, y no usa maquillaje, entonces dude, y le dije: "tú eres mía ¿verdad preciosa? Cuando dije esas palabras bajos los efectos del alcohol, aquella "chica" empezó a sozollar sin césar.

Para protegerla la llevé a mi habitación a dormir, luego me iría a divertir con los muchachos, pero solo eso, porque ahora yo tenía a mi alma gemela como novio y ligar o flirtear con una chica, sería una asquerosa traición a ese hermoso amor que tenía mi Bill hacia mí, no eso nunca.

Sin importar el qué dirán de los invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 18, tome aquella "chica" y la lleve a mi habitación a dormir, pero al entrar a mi alcoba, reconocí ese delicioso aroma que solo desprendía mi dulce Bill, cuando posaba sus suaves labios en mi cuello, cuando yo lo cargaba, pues desde ese instante sentí los fuertes latidos de mi corazón sincronizados con los de él.

Era mi Bill lo veía demasiado precioso, ahora tenía su suave cabello teñido de negro como la noche, sus ojos maquillados hacían juego con su cabello, y se le mostraban ante la luz lunar que se filtraba a través de la ventana de mi habitación mucho más claros que antes.

Sus labios se veían increíblemente carnosos y jugosos tenía una fina capa de brillo labial de color rosa claro, por eso me había costado reconocerlo, pero después pensé en la sorpresa que él me quería dar para mi cumpleaños, ¡ y vaya sorpresa¡ era el regalo más lindo y sexy que me habían dado en mi vida.

Bill se veía precioso con su nuevo look, dios se veía simplemente perfecto, el siempre había sido hermoso internamente, y eso era lo que yo amaba de mi dulce Bill, pero ahora era simplemente hermoso.

Al verlo tan sensual, pero a la vez tan inocente e indefenso, sentía otra vez esas mariposas en mi estomago, el me miraba con esos ojos maquillados y con una expresión un poco nerviosa e inexperta, pero yo eso lo amaba del, porque sentía que Bill era solo mío y ningún otro cuidaría de él, como yo lo hago, porque yo he amado a Bill con devoción y desde este momento con pasión.

Sentía sus labios y exquisito aliento, que solo me producía cosquillas en mis mejillas, luego lo tome con suavidad, y el por instinto abrió sus labios para dejarme entrar en su deliciosa boca que tiene un embriagante sabor a miel de abejas.

Bese a mi Bill de esa manera, y el cómo pudo me correspondió con su casta inocencia, luego pude sentir su suave y exquisita piel, oh dios era tan tersa, era similar a un terciopelo, al verlo tan sumiso, tan manso, empecé explorar todo lo que tenía a mi disposición, al hacerlo sentí los latidos de mi corazón al compas de los de Bill, mi niño hermoso se desvanecía con todas mis caricias, se veía tan precioso con sus mejillas color rosa, y cuando se había empezado a exaltar por mis suaves mimos, entreabría sus bonitos labios, oh dios haber entrado en su cuerpo por primera vez había sido como estar en el paraíso celestial, porque yo esa noche había hecho el amor con un ángel caído del cielo, mi ángel mi Bill.

**POV Normal:**

**En la Habitación de Tom **

Había amanecido y los novios habían pasado su primera noche juntos, Bill estaba pegado a la espalda del de rastas mientras este lo abrazaba, el pelinegro se había quedado dormido con el dedo en la boca, mientras Tom le acariciaba sus suaves cabellos.

El de rastas empezó a absorber el delicioso aroma del champú de su Bill, mientras el pelinegro ronroneaba como un pequeño gatito, Tom al escuchar la suave y tranquila respiración de Bill, empezó a dejarle pequeños besos en su cuello.

El pelinegro al sentirlo empezó a removerse entre las mantas, eso le produjo una mini erección a Tom, y sintió la necesidad de restregarse un poco contra los glúteos de su Bill.

El pelinegro al sentir algo duro entre sus muslos desnudos, se espantó un poco, ya que estaba bastante dormitado.

**-Bill** (asustado): ¿Tomi? ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

**-Tom:** (restregándose): Bill… dios….uhmmm Bill….

En ese instante, Bill voltea a ver a su novio restregándose contra él, y se horroriza al ver tamaño del erección del rastas, al verla emite un grito de asombro.

**-Bill** (grita) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿Porqué esta así tu…cosa?

**-Tom:** ( se tapa con las mantas): Bill lo siento, pero esta así porque te quiero..¿Me entiendes?

**-Bill**( se cubre los ojos con sus manos): Oh Jesús, maría y José, tu cosa anoche no la pude ver porque estaba oscuro, y ahora la veo y es… ay dios….gigante… oh dios eres un extraterrestre, la mía es grandecita también… pero la tuya ay mi madre…. Ahhhhhhh.

El de rastas beso la frente de Bill, y le indico que se daría un baño de agua fría para hacer que su erección bajara, el pelinegro con las manos en los ojos busco sigilosamente su ropa interior, al hacerlo se bajó de la cama renqueando y se miró a espejo, al verse pudo ver las marcas de Tom en su cuello, torso y vientre, luego se voltió y al inclinarse pudo ver sangre seca en su entrada anal.

**-Bill** (monologo): Oh dios esa cosa gigante me saco sangre, pero igual amo mi Tomi, no me importa, ahora él es mío, y yo soy suyo, pero ahora quiero que me presente ante todos sus amigos como s novio oficial, no quiero que ninguna de esas chicas igualadas, toquen a mi Tomi.

En ese instante, Tom sale del cuarto de baño con una bata de color blanco pero al ver a Bill con su cabello revuelto y en esos bóxers ajustados Calvin Klein, se le acercó y lo tomo por la cintura y le susurro al oído en una voz sexy.

**-Tom** (lo besa el cuello): Bill te amo, estás tan hermoso, y no me importa lo que diga la gente, hoy te llevare al lago, y haremos un picnic. Ay que aprovechar que el lunes serás mi maestro de ingles, y pues tengo exámenes, y quiero que mi precioso profesor me de muchos besitos con su boquita de miel.

**-Bill** (se sonroja frente al espejo): Tomi, eres tan dulce, te quiero mi Tomi - le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios- Tomi debo bañarme, mira como estoy pero me da miedo caerme en la ducha, por mi pierna enferma.

**-Tom** (con una mirada traviesa): ¿y si nos bañamos juntos? Así no te caerías porque yo te bañaría….y

**-Bill** (sonrojado): ay Tomi, eres un bribón, Uy me daría vergüenza que tú me bañaras…

**-Tom** (le susurra en el oído): Te ves tan sexy con ese cabello teñido de negro Bill, te deseo mucho Bill, quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo mi amor.

**-Bill**( ronroneando): mmmm Tomi…pero me duele mucho…todavía…espera..un poco más…

**-Tom:(** le da un beso casto en los labios): Esta bien mi ratoncito, esperaré si es posible toda una eternidad, hasta que otra vez te sientas listo, pero quiero tocarte mi vida ¿puedo? Aunque sea un poquito..

**-Bill** (lo mira a los ojos sonrojado) si Tomi me puedes tocar lo que tú quieras mi amor…

El de rastas al mirarse en el espejo junto a su amado, empezó a descender su mano hasta los ajustados bóxers de Bill, y empezó a frotar el flácido miembro de Bill de arriba hacia abajo mientras el pelinegro miraba a su novio a través del espejo de una forma distinta a otras situaciones, Bill empezó a entreabrir sus labios por el placer que le generaba su novio Tom.

**-Tom:** Te ves tan dios,…..Bill te amo ( lo besa en los labios)

**-Bill**: Oh Tomi….Tomi…Tomi….oh..Tomi…ahhhhh…

**-Tom:** te ves precioso mi vida…gimiendo mi nombre…eres mío Bill por siempre será así…

**-Bill:** oh Jesús…..mmmm…Tomi…Tomi….te. Amo..Mucho…( se corrió en los dedos de Tom)

El de rastas al tener la esencia de su dulce Bill, entre sus dedos, lo miro fijamente y le dio una lamida a cada uno de sus dedos, luego se apoderó de los labios del pelinegro y al terminar el beso y le dijo al oído con una voz sensual.

**-Tom**: sabes delicioso mi vida te amo

**-Bill** (sonrojado): Tomi eso es asqueroso, no te da asco

**-Tom:** yo no siento asco de ti, te amo como eres, y no me importa lo que piense mi madre de ti Bill, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, no me importa el defecto de tu pierna, porque así eres perfecto para mi, y eso es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, que tu estes a mi lado para siempre mi amor.

**-Bill:** (coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de tom): Te amo Mi Tomi, te amo ( le da un beso dulce en los labios)

Al terminar el beso el pelinegro se metió en la bañera y luego se vistió y se arreglo, con su pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa ajustada negra con un estampado rosa y una chaqueta negra, su cabello lo llevaba mojado y peinado con una carrera por el medio y gel para el cabello, y no llevaba maquillaje, y el de rastas se coloco una franela de color negro con un estampado de hip hop, y se colocó unos pantalones anchos, junto a su inseparable gorra y su coleta amarrada con sus rastas alrededor de su cuello.

Luego los novios salieron de la habitación agarrados de la mano, al bajar las escaleras se encontraron a Zoe montada encima del regazo de George.

El pelinegro abrazó a su novio en búsqueda de protección, al ver a los chicos que más le hacían la vida un calvario en la escuela en tan comprometedora situación, el de rastas al percibir la incomodidad de su dulce Bill, ya la atención de los allí presentes.

**-Tom:** (con voz furiosa): ¡se puede saber que significa esto¡ George si te quieres follar a esta zorra vete a un puto hotel. Aquí en mi casa no, es más largo de mi casa, no se le da vergüenza que esta mi novio Bill frente a ustedes.

George hecho de su lado a Zoe y se acomodó sus ropas sin ningún tipo de descaro, luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la el anuncio de Tom y dijo sarcásticamente.

**-George:** Tom creo que eres tú , el que debería darte vergüenza de ser ahora un maricón que se folla con gusto a ese mugroso cojo, que viéndolo bien no está nada mal, ahora no solo, lo golpeare, si no también lo follare, como ahora lo haces tú, ¿ o no? "Tomi"

El de rastas al escuchar las obscenidades de George hacia su novio lo golpeó fuertemente, al hacerlo George le respondió con un fuerte puño en el estomago, zoe al ver la pelea se le acercó a Bill, y lo arrincono en una pared diciéndole en forma de burla

**-Zoe:** Quien te vé puto cojo, bueno mejor dicho "puta coja", ahora con ese look, pareces mas zorra que nunca, te odio, por tu culpa tom no me quiere en su cama, porque ahora te da fuerte a ti por el culo, te odio cojo de mierda.

El pelinegro con mucha rabia y furia le dio una fuerte cachetada en el rostro a Zoe y le dijo con carácter.

**-Bill:** Sabes quién es la zorra aquí ¿no? Mira como te dejas tocar con cualquiera, y que te quede claro mi Tomi es mío, y solo me toca a mí, y el único que lo puede besar, y tocar soy yo, y si me vuelves a amenazar las pagaras bien caro.

George se encontraba en suelo por el impacto el golpe que había recibido de Tom, el de rastas, al ver discutiendo a Zoe con su novio Bill, agarró a la pelinegra, y tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta y le dijo.

**-Tom:** lárgate de mi casa ramera, fuera de mi vista, y si te veo lastimando a mi Bill, no voy a controlar mis estribos, así que George y Zoe lárguense ya de mi casa, y con Bill no metan, porque él es sagrado para mí

-Tom despachó a George y a zoe de su casa, al hacerlo el castaño le dijo en tono amenazante:

**-George:** Estas me las pagas, sabes lo que estás haciendo ¿no? Nos estas cambiando por ese sucio cojo con cara de puta.

El de rastas tomo por el cuello de la camisa, a George y le dijo con mucha rabia lo siguiente:

**-Tom:** Que sea lo última vez que insultas a mi Bill, porque si no te matare con mis propias manos, te lo juro por mi madre.

El pelinegro empezó a sozollar por presenciar tanta violencia, y por el solo hecho de ver a su novio peleando grito furioso:

**-Bill:** ya basta por dios, ya por dios, no quiero más peleas por mi culpa.

El de rastas se deshizo de George y de zoe, y abrazó muy fuerte a Bill y cada instante besaba su cabello, para tranquilizarlo por el gran disgusto que le habían hecho pasar.

En ese instante empieza a vibrar el teléfono de Bill, este al ver la pantalla vio que la llamada entrante era su madre, al verla contesto con voz llorosa,

_**Llamada telefónica**_

_**-Bill:**__ -Hola mami ¿como estas?_

_**-Simone:**__ -¿Dónde estás Bebé? Natalie me dijo que te había dejado en la fiesta de tu novio Tom, ¿estás en su casa?_

_**-Bill:**__ -ehmmm…. Ehmmmm…._

_**-Simone:**__ -contéstame Bill ¿pasaste la noche con Tom?_

_**-Bill:**__ ehmmm…_

_**-Simone**__: ¿Bill te acostaste con Tom? Contéstame…_

_**-Bill:**__ ehmmmm…._

En ese momento Tom le pregunta de quién era la llamada

**-Tom:** ratoncito ¿quién es? ¿Quién habla contigo por teléfono?

_-__**Simone:**__ -Bill contéstame, si te has acostaste con Tom, ese chico me va oír, te lo juro Macky que me va oír, porque ya él de saber, que tú no eres como otros chicos ¿no?_

**-**_**Bill:**__ no mami el no sabe nada,_

_**-Simone.**__ -Debes contárselo cariño, debes hablar acerca de lo especial que eres, de que no solo eres cojo sino que también puedes embarazarte, y si estas embarazado el tendrá que responderte, ¿me comprendes Macky?_

_**-Bill(**__disimilando) si mami claro que iré a comer el pudin de la abuela Eve..., tom me llevara a casa.. No te preocupes…_

_**Fin de la llamada…**_

**-Continuará…..**

**Capitulo XI**

**By Simone:**

Acaba de marcarle a mi Macky, para saber a dónde se encontraba, lo admito me sentía muy nerviosa, ya que temía que ese chico que dice ser su novio, se fuera aprovechar de la inocencia de mi niño, sé que a veces lo trato como si fuera un bebé, pero es que mi Macky, es tan puro y cándido como un ángel caído del cielo.

Lo he protegido desde siempre, desde que nació mi Macky, sentí muchas emociones encontradas, cuando por primera vez vi su preciosa carita mirándome con una ternura increíble, desde ese día me prometí a mí misma, a cuidar de él.

Recuerdo a cada instante el día de su nacimiento, ese día Jörg y yo estábamos muy felices, el me tomaba de la mano, para darme fuerzas para traer a este mundo a mi pequeño ángel, mi Macky.

Yo me sentía desfallecer, al sentir esos fuertes dolores en mi vientre, cada dilatación, sentía que mi columna vertebral se desprendía, por esos enormes malestares dentro de mi pelvis, ese día sentía que iba a morir de dolor, y mi angustia era que había una posibilidad de que mi Bill nacería muerto, pero cuando el doctor me indicó que pujara por última vez, yo inmediatamente le obedecí, y al hacerlo, escuche de su labios _"ya lo tengo es un hermoso varón", _en ese instante pude escuchar por primera vez el llanto de mi precioso ángel de luz divina, mi Macky.

Cuando el doctor le cortó el cordón umbilical a mi bebé, allí en ese momento, Jörg y yo sentimos que dios nos había bendecido, al darnos como hijo a nuestro dulce Bill.

Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando la enfermera lo envolvió en una mantita azul, y lo colocó muy cerquita de mi, su padre estaba fascinado por la ternura de nuestro Macky, estaba tan emocionado, que inmediatamente lo desenvolvió de su mantita de color azul, cuando lo hizo miró su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manitas, pero cuando vio que tenía una piernita más grandecita que la otra, empezó a sozollar fuertemente, decía que una y otra vez_, "Dios porque le haces esto a nuestro Macky" _esos eran los lamentos de Jörg, mi difunto esposo, el siempre deseó que Bill naciera sin ningún tipo de molestia o defecto, pero así es la vida, siempre llena de hermosas calamidades.

Para mí nunca Bill dejará de ser un niño, yo lo veo así, como tierno y dulce bebé, que se mantiene casto e inocente de toda culpa.

Cuando mi Macky cumplió 12 años, lo lleve a la pediatría, allí le hicieron una revisión completa de su organismo, y detectaron que mi hijo tenía la capacidad de concebir, eso al principio me había dejado descolocada, ya que no era algo común en un chico de esa edad, la doctora en ese tiempo lo convocó a una terapia individual, en donde le indicaban, que no debía dejarse tocar por los chicos de la escuela, ya que el

**Capitulo XI**

**By Simone:**

Acaba de marcarle a mi Macky, para saber a dónde se encontraba, lo admito me sentía muy nerviosa, ya que temía que ese chico que dice ser su novio, se fuera aprovechar de la inocencia de mi niño, sé que a veces lo trato como si fuera un bebé, pero es que mi Macky, es tan puro y cándido como un ángel caído del cielo.

Lo he protegido desde siempre, desde que nació mi Macky, sentí muchas emociones encontradas, cuando por primera vez vi su preciosa carita mirándome con una ternura increíble, desde ese día me prometí a mí misma, a cuidar de él.

Recuerdo a cada instante el día de su nacimiento, ese día Jörg y yo estábamos muy felices, el me tomaba de la mano, para darme fuerzas para traer a este mundo a mi pequeño ángel, mi Macky.

Yo me sentía desfallecer, al sentir esos fuertes dolores en mi vientre, cada dilatación, sentía que mi columna vertebral se desprendía, por esos enormes malestares dentro de mi pelvis, ese día sentía que iba a morir de dolor, y mi angustia era que había una posibilidad de que mi Bill nacería muerto, pero cuando el doctor me indicó que pujara por última vez, yo inmediatamente le obedecí, y al hacerlo, escuche de su labios _"ya lo tengo es un hermoso varón", _en ese instante pude escuchar por primera vez el llanto de mi precioso ángel de luz divina, mi Macky.

Cuando el doctor le cortó el cordón umbilical a mi bebé, allí en ese momento, Jörg y yo sentimos que dios nos había bendecido, al darnos como hijo a nuestro dulce Bill.

Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando la enfermera lo envolvió en una mantita azul, y lo colocó muy cerquita de mi, su padre estaba fascinado por la ternura de nuestro Macky, estaba tan emocionado, que inmediatamente lo desenvolvió de su mantita de color azul, cuando lo hizo miró su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manitas, pero cuando vio que tenía una piernita más grandecita que la otra, empezó a sozollar fuertemente, decía que una y otra vez_, "Dios porque le haces esto a nuestro Macky" _esos eran los lamentos de Jörg, mi difunto esposo, el siempre deseó que Bill naciera sin ningún tipo de molestia o defecto, pero así es la vida, siempre llena de hermosas calamidades.

Para mí nunca Bill dejará de ser un niño, yo lo veo así, como tierno y dulce bebé, que se mantiene casto e inocente de toda culpa.

Cuando mi Macky cumplió 12 años, lo lleve a la pediatría, allí le hicieron una revisión completa de su organismo, y detectaron que mi hijo tenía la capacidad de concebir, eso al principio me había dejado descolocada, ya que no era algo común en un chico de esa edad, la doctora en ese tiempo lo convocó a una terapia individual, en donde le indicaban, que no debía dejarse tocar por los chicos de la escuela, ya que él estaba vulnerable a quedar en cinta, por el solo hecho de tener relaciones intimas con un chico, desde ese momento lo comencé a cuidar con mas esmero, a veces mi hijo se quejaba por mis cuidados excesivos.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocer al doctor Gordon Franz y a su hija Natalie, sentí que dios me bendecía, al conocer a esos dos seres maravillosos, sentía que la vida me sonreía, ya que ellos me han apoyado, a seguir a delante con mi hijo y su situación de invalidez.

Actualmente Gordon y yo salimos juntos como pareja, y pues él ha llenado ese vacío que había dejado Jörg al morir, en cuanto a Natalie, la considero mi hija mayor, la amo y la quiero como si la fuera parido, ella ha sido para Bill un apoyo incondicional.

Ella ha cuidado de él como si se tratase de una hermana mayor, ella ha hecho que él sea un chico autosuficiente, y lo ha enseñado a valerse si mismo.

Ahora con la llegada de ese chico Tom, me he sentido un poco nerviosa, a veces siento que él no está preparado para ser el novio oficial de mi Macky, pero si Bill es feliz con el yo también soy feliz.

**POV NORMAL:**

**.com/watch?v=38V79ZPWXKQ ( hilf mir fliegen tokio hotel)**

Bill acaba de liberar la llamada de su madre, mientras su novio Tom le tomaba de la mano haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, al hacerlo el pelinegro bajo con cierta vergüenza su mirada.

Tom al ver que Bill le bajaba la mirada para que no notara su timidez y el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, le acarició tiernamente su mejilla, y con dulzura le levantó el mentón para que enfocara su mirada solo en él.

El pelinegro al sentir la mirada de su novio concentrada solo en el, sonrío con ternura, y volvió a bajar un poco la mirada, mientras el de rastas se acercaba lentamente para idolatrar esos suaves y delicados labios con sabor a miel de abejas.

Tom acarició las mejillas de su amado, luego besó su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, sus dos mejillas, y de ultimo sus labios.

El de rastas tomo a su novio por su pequeña cintura, mientras el pelinegro rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos temblorosos, al hacerlo Tom beso suavemente su labio inferior, mientras Bill suspiraba ante el contacto.

El de rastas rubias beso luego su labio superior, y luego dejó un suave beso en sus labios, al hacerlo Bill dijo contra los labios de Tom.

**-Bill:** Te amo Tomi.

**-Tom:** También yo mi ángel, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, de ahora en adelante, nunca más te amaré en silencio, sino a partir de ahora, le gritare a el mundo que te amo mi amor.

**-Bill:** (lo de la mano): Tomi si yo no fuera como los demás, ¿tu igual me amarías?

El de rastas al escuchar las palabras de su novio, se extrañó por la actitud melancólica de Bill, de repente se quedo mirándolo fijamente para descifrar su mirada, al hacerlo lo estrecha cariñosamente entre sus brazos diciéndole en voz baja y lenta.

**-Tom:** (lo estrecha entre sus brazos): Mi ratoncito yo te amaría así no tuvieras, brazos, ni piernas, pero con tan solo que tengas mí corazón viviendo dentro de tu alma mi Bill, con eso me basta y me sobra, pero ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta mi amor?

**-Bill:(**baja la mirada): Tomi no se cómo decírtelo, pero no soy como tú piensas que soy.

**-Tom:** ¿De qué hablas ratoncito?

**-Bill:** (lo abraza fuerte): Tomi nunca más podrás, estar conmigo, es prohibido, es malo, no se puede. -sozolla contra los brazos de Tom.

**-Tom:** (dice angustiado): Bill ¿Es por tu pierna enferma? ¿Eso es verdad?, si es por eso, mi vida tendré toda la paciencia posible mi Bill.

**-Bill** (llorando): Tomi no es eso, soy un monstruo de la naturaleza, ¿entiendes? No tú nunca me entenderías, soy un fenómeno, te has enamorado de un fenómeno, yo no te merezco.

El de rastas al ver a Bill llorando, lo abrazó tiernamente, luego besó su negro cabello, y lo pecho tiernamente a su pecho, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

**-Tom:** dime que es lo que tienes mi vida, ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto dolor? Dímelo por dios, dime que tengo que hacer para no sientas más dolor.

**-Bill:** (lo mira fijamente a los ojos): Tomi nunca lo entenderías, es algo complicado, es algo sobre mi cuerpo.

**-Tom:** Mi Bill por dios es por tu pierna enferma, ya te dije que no me importa eso, por el amor de dios, tu así eres perfecto mi vida, te amo.

**-Bill:** Tomi eso lo sé, pero hay algo que tú no sabes de mi, y pues me da vergüenza decírtelo, no sé cómo empezar.

**-Tom:** (lo toma del rostro y besa sus labios): Dime mi amor te escucho, tranquilo no te juzgare, todos tenemos defectos, somos humanos Bill, es natural que tengamos defectos.

El pelinegro bajo nuevamente su mirada, mientras el de rastas escuchaba las confesiones de su amado.

**-Bill:** Tomi no soy como lo demás chicos, naci con una pierna más grande que otra, y no solo eso, también tengo la capacidad de embarazarme, pues se que después de esto, nunca más me querrás pero..

El pelinegro no termino la frase, porque Tom se apoderó apasionadamente de sus labios, al hacerlo Bill rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, luego se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas y el de rastas le dijo dulcemente "_Te amo mi Bill"_

**-Bill:** Tomi pensé que te daría repugnancia, al saber mi secreto, la única que lo sabe a parte de mi madre es Natalie, ella como ya sabes s mi mejor amiga, y es prácticamente mi hermana, pues ella me dijo, que no podía estar contigo, porque podía quedar embarazado, por eso Tomi, te digo que está prohibido, que estes conmigo, se qué es frustrante pero debes comprenderme.

**-Tom:** Bill te juro, que cuidare de ti mi vida, y no te preocupes, pase lo que siempre estaré a tu lado, ahora este príncipe debe volver a casa.

El de rastas lo toma en peso, mientras el pelinegro entierra su nariz en el cuello de Tom, y le deja un dulce beso en la mejilla, luego Tom cruza la calle para llevar a su novio a casa, al llegar a ésta le da un beso casto en los labios, y le dice:

**-Tom:** (lo toma del rostro): Bueno ahora a descansar, y espero que sueñes conmigo, y ten encendido tu móvil.

**-Bill:** ( sonrojado): ¿ Por qué Tomi?

**-Tom:** porque…..

En ese instante salió muy molesta Simone la madre de Bill, y miró en forma severa a Tom y le dijo:

**-Simone:** Bill estas son horas de llegar a tu casa, y quien te ha teñido el cabello, y es ropa y ese maquillaje, ¿Quién te hizo todo eso?

**-Bill:** (llorando): Mami Natalie me llevo al salón de belleza, y pues hizo que cambiara mi aspecto y….

El de rastas al ver que su novio lloraba lo abrazó tiernamente ante la atenta mirada de Simone.

**-Tom:** Señora Simone Bill ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo, Natalie lo llevo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y pues durante ese tiempo he cuidado de él, no piense cosas malas por favor, yo amo a Bill, lo amo y pues aprovecho este momento, para que usted me dé la autorización de ser el novio oficial de Bill, y poder visitarlo formalmente a su casa.

-Continuará….

**Capitulo XII**

**By Tom:**

Estaba frente a la madre de mi dulce Bill, me sentía sumamente nervioso, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, me sentía como un inexperto en este tipo de situaciones, en realidad nunca en mi vida le había pedido la mano a nadie, solo había tenido aventuras pasajeras, nada formal, siempre había salido con ligues de una sola noche, y nunca las había tomado en serio, ya que siempre existió el recuerdo de mi niño amado, de mi dulce Bill, que siempre estuvo tatuado en mi corazón.

Nadie en el mundo lo había podido arrancar de mi alma y de mi corazón, recuerdo que todas las noches, soñaba con ver su rostro, con su linda sonrisa, y con esos preciosos ojos color miel, yo buscaba y añoraba a mi niño hermoso en mis sueños, pero solo conseguía, era visualizarlo sin rostro, solo podía era escuchar su melodiosa risa.

Pero ahora lo tenía junto a mí, y lo confieso, a veces me parece mentira que ahora el este unido a mí, ahora somos una sola alma, un solo corazón, una sola carne.

Ahora lo había hecho solo mío, había entrado en su virginal cuerpo de cristal, eso ha sido la experiencia más hermosa que he vivido en mi vida, me siento tan afortunado de ser el primero y el único en haber probado su inmaculado cuerpo, en la noche de mi cumpleaños número 18, mi Bill ha sido tan generoso, se ha entregado a mí con el más puro amor, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan limpio y tan incorrupto como mi dulce Bill.

Mi Bill es un chico único en este mundo, es tan especial, es tan perfecto, que a veces creo que no lo merezco, no me importa que tenga un defecto físico, porque eso es lo que menos me importa, porque yo estoy locamente enamorado, es de la dulzura de su corazón.

Ahora mi niño hermoso me ha confesado, que también nació con la capacidad de ser fértil, puede concebir hijos, ¡oh dios¡ eso es lo más hermoso que he escuchado de sus labios de miel, soy tan dichoso en tenerlo, nada más me imagino tener a futuro un hijo con mi Bill, eso sería el regalo más preciado que sus puras entrañas me darían.

Ahora prometeré cuidar de él, porque ahora no es el momento de traer un bebé a este mundo, ahora debo dejarlo ser, que recupere esa confianza en el mismo, en que cada día sea más seguro de sí mismo.

La Sra. Simone es muy agradable, eso es realmente magnifico, me ha aceptado como el novio oficial de Bill, pero como todas las madres en el mundo, me ha propuesto una serie de reglas, que con gusto las cumpliré, así tenga que esperar mil años para volver a tener a mi Bill en mis brazos, pero lo más hermoso de todo esto, es que él ahora es completamente mío, y de nadie más, porque Bill nació para estar solo a mi lado, y eso me encanta.

**POV Normal:**

Se encontraba Simone la madre de Bill, conversando con Tom el novio de su hijo, en el sofá de la casa, mientras el pelinegro se encontraba en brazos de Tom, la rubia había aceptado el noviazgo de Bill con Tom sin ningún tipo de obstáculos, pero desde el principio de la conversación, les puso claramente las cartas sobre la mesa, eso hizo producir un cierto rubor en sus mejillas a Bill.

-**Simone:** Tom tengo que aclararte una serie de reglas, numero uno: nada de llegadas a media noche, dejaras a Bill máximo a las 11:00pm aquí en casa, numero dos: Cuando yo esté presente nada de toqueteos indecorosos, no me gusta la falta de respeto en mi propia casa. Numero tres: No se pases de la línea, ¿me comprendes no?

-Tom: Si señora Simone ya Bill, me comentó lo de su fertilidad, y pues eso lo tengo muy claro, tranquila yo cuidare de él, selo prometo.

-Simone: Que Bien que Macky te lo comentó, hijo no es que este chapada a la antigua, pero tampoco, quiero que mi niño salga de esta casa, con una barriga sin casarse, eso es algo que despierta la habladuría de la gente, bueno hijito eso es lo que quería decirte, y ahora dame un abrazo fuerte, porque desde hoy eres parte de esta familia.

El de rastas abrazó a su suegra con mucha alegría y ternura, mientras el pelinegro lloraba por la felicidad, de que al fin su Tomi adorado lo pudiera visitar, sin ningún tipo de obstáculos.

Luego Tom se separó de Simone y se sentó en el sofá y le dio un beso casto en los labios a Bill diciéndole con dulzura:

-Tom: Te amo mi ratoncito.

**-Simone:** felicidades querido, bueno ahora a dormir mañana hay escuela, vamos a dar un baño y colocarse el pijama.

**-Tom:** Señora Simone puedo ayudar a Bill a subir a su habitación, le juro no le hare nada, solo quiero darle buenas noches.

**-Simone:** mmm está bien, puedes hacerlo, y te doy permiso para que lo hagas cuando quieras, pero siempre cumpliendo nuestro circulo de confianza, buenos los dejos, ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana querido. (Le da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno)

**-Bill** (llorando): Gracias mamita, te quiero mucho.

**-Simone:** yo te también te amo querido, bueno ahora si los dejo, Tom recuerda lo que te dije.

**-Tom** (con una sonrisa): si señora, lo haré por Bill.

Simone subió a su habitación dejando a los novios solos en el living de la sala, luego Tom al ver que Simone ya había subido a su habitación, Tomo a Bill por la cintura haciendo que se sonrojara por la vergüenza, luego empezó a oler sus cabellos ya acariciarlos de una forma lenta y placentera, haciendo estremecer al pelinegro.

**-Bill**: (sonrojado): Tomi no hagas eso, me da cosquillas en el cuello.

**-Tom** (con una mirada picara): quiero Tocarte Bill, no sabes cuánto lo deseo mi amor.

**-Bill**: (sonrojado) Tomi mama dijo que nada de toqueteos aquí en la casa, debes obedecerle.

**-Tom**: mmmm está bien mi príncipe, ahora ven aquí hay ayudarte a subir las escaleras para que vayas a descansar,

**-Bill**: Tomi quiero darte un obsequio, para que en las noches me recuerdes.

**-Tom(** con una mirada picara): mmm ¿Qué será?

**-Bill:** Tomi no pienses mal, es un conejito de peluche, que mi padre me regalo, cuando era tan solo era un bebé, quiero que lo tengas encima de tu cama, y duermas con él, y cuando lo abraces pienses en mi.

**-Tom**( con una mirada picara): mmm está bien, pero te confieso que me gustaría tener en mis brazos a un chico precioso llamado Bill Kaulitz, para abrazarlo y besarlo todas las noches.

**-Bill**( sonrojado): Tomi por dios, tu siempre me haces sonrojar, yo también quisiera estar así contigo, pero no se puede, por lo que te conté allá afuera Tomi.

El rastas lo tomo por la cintura, y le dijo al oído dulcemente.

-Tom: pero con un abrazo, ni un beso te voy a embarazar, confía en mi vida, yo nunca te perjudicaría, además solo hemos estado juntos hace unas horas, te juro por mis santa madre, que cumpliré las reglas de Simone ¿si precioso?

**-Bill**(lo dice haciendo un puchero) Tomi tengo sueñito, quiero dormir.

El de rastas carga en peso a Bill y sube las escaleras, mientras el pelinegro le daba besitos cortos en las mejillas, al llegar a su habitación, Tom lo sentó en su cama, para después despedirse, luego tom camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, al hacerlo Bill caminó renqueando hacia el de rastas, y le dijo con una voz casi inaudible:

**-Bill:** Tomi duerme conmigo, solo hasta que me quede dormido, pero eso sí Teddy nos acompañara, ¿Anda sí? Solo hasta que me quede dormido, es que Natalie siempre lo hace, pero desde hoy quiero que lo hagas tú mi amor.

**-Tom:** Bill no sé si pueda hacerlo sin acariciarte, ratoncito, es que cuando te tengo cerca, siento que el mundo se vuelve pequeño, porque estas a mi lado mi amor.

**-Bill:** mmm entonces no quieres velar mis sueños, no quieres verme dormido a tu lado, ya entiendo, tu solo me quieres es tocar, ¿verdad Tomi?, tu solo quieres tocar mi cuerpo y ya.

**-Tom** ( lo toma del rostro): No mi ratoncito, yo no he dicho eso, por dios yo te amo es por tus sentimientos, solo que a veces no puedo controlarme mi vida, pero asi lo quieres, lo haré, dormiré junto a ti, hasta que duermas como un bebé.

**-Bill** (le da un beso en la nariz): te quiero mucho Tomi, ven toca mi corazón, mira como late por ti, Tomi tu eres la razón por la sigo viviendo, antes yo no hablaba con nadie, solo con mamá, Natalie, el Dr. Gordon, y la abuela Eve, pero desde que llegaste a mi vida, siento que puedo tocar las estrellas y la luna con mis manos, y quiero que sepas que te amo Tomi, te amo mucho.

**-Tom:** yo también te amo mi ratoncito precioso, bueno ahora a alistarse para dormir.

El pelinegro se metió en el cuarto de baño, y al entrar al baño le pidió el favor a Tom que lo esperara afuera sentado en su cama.

El de rastas al ver que Bill entraba al cuarto de baño, lo siguió sigilosamente sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, que él lo había seguido, luego silenciosamente empezó a mirar detrás de la ranura de la puerta del baño, a un Bill de espaldas, y como se despojaba lentamente de sus ropas, luego cuando vio como Bill se quedaba en bóxers, y se los quitaba lentamente, y se apoyaba del lavamanos, el de rastas saco su cartera, en donde encontró un preservativo, al hacerlo sintió la necesidad de entrar al cuarto de baño y hacer suyo nuevamente a Bill.

El pelinegro con mucho cuidado se metió en la bañera, que se estaba desbordada en espuma, se sumergió en esta, y luego saco su cabeza, encontrándose a Tom mirándolo con una mirada de deseo Total

**-Bill:** Tomi ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que me esperaras afuera, por dios.

**-Tom:** Bill no me importa las reglas que te ha dicho tu madre, quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte ahora mismo mi amor.

_**-Continuará…..**_

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**By Bill**

Tomi había entrado al cuarto de año sin yo darme cuenta, yo estaba sumergido por completo en la bañera, cuando salí a la superficie encontré a mi novio semi desnudo, solo llevaba sus bóxers blancos que nunca jamás se los había visto, porque en aquella noche que habíamos pasado juntos, estaba muy oscuro, y solo pude percibir sus manos ásperas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, en esa noche mágica, que pude tocar las estrellas con mis propias manos.

Pero esta vez, mi Tomi me miraba de una manera, que no entendía, pero solo puedo decir que me devoraba con su mirada, me observaba mucho mi torso desnudo, y pues debo confesar que me dio mucha vergüenza, yo estaba metido en la bañera, y el fuera de esta, se arrodillo frente a mí, y entrelazó sus manos con las mías, luego me miró con una ternura hermosísima, luego beso cada uno de mis dedos, después se acercó a mi rostro, y me empezó a dar besitos tiernos, en la frente, los ojos, en la nariz, en mis mejillas, en los lóbulos de mis orejas, en las comisuras de mis labios, y luego saco su lengua y delineo mi boca como un lápiz labial, al hacer eso sentí una especie de mariposeo en la boca del estomago, y algo más que no sé cómo explicar, se podría decir que era una sensación adictiva, que me hacia domar, y sentirme tan sumiso, que se podía decir que me encontraba en el mismo reino celestial.

Luego el me cargo en peso, y yo lo rodee con dificultad, con mis piernas, el me besaba con tanta ansias, que yo en algunos momentos sentía que me faltaba el aire, luego él con mucho cuidado me sentó en sus piernas, mientras besaba con suavidad mi espalda y mi cuello. Yo en realidad me sentía en el paraíso, pero me daba mucho miedo, porque estábamos casi apretados en la bañera, y eso me daba un poco de angustia por dos razones, primero: porque en cualquier momento pudo haber entrado mi madre, y nos descubría los dos desnudos haciendo el amor en la bañera, y segundo: Por mi pierna enferma, que me podía doler por el espacio tan estrecho de la tina, pero aún así no me importó, porque Tomi me besaba cada centímetro de mi piel, de mi alma y de mi corazón, porque él es mi vida, porque yo sin mi Tomi soy un muerto sin vida.

**Pov Normal:**

El de rastas había sentado en sus piernas con mucho cuidado a su novio, mientras el pelinegro besaba sus labios con mucha torpeza y dulzura, luego Tom con sus manos, le acaricia el suave torso a Bill, mientras el pelinegro jadeaba de gusto, por el contacto de su amado.

El rubio al escuchar los jadeos de su amado, bajo una de sus manos, hacia los blancos glúteos del pelinegro hasta hacer colar un dedo, en su esfínter, y lo empezó a mover en forma circular, mientras el pelinegro ponía una mueca de dolor al sentir ese dedo travieso en su interior, el de rastas al ver a su amado adolorido, sacó con su dedo de ese pequeño y estrecho agujero con delicadeza, al hacerlo beso los labios de su amado con ternura y al culminar el beso le susurró al oído.

-Tom: Bebé dime ¿Te hice daño?

El pelinegro rodeo con sus brazos cariñosamente a su novio, y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, y le dijo con mucha vergüenza lo siguiente:

-Bill (sonrojado) Tomi aquí es incomodo, quiero estar contigo en mi cama, allí me dolerá menos mi pierna ¿no crees? Bueno si tú quieres ¿no?

El de rastas le sonrió divertido y lo tomó en brazos, con cuidado luego, salió con Bill cargado de la bañera con mucha cautela, al salir, se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro, luego el de rastas acostó a Bill todo mojado en su cama, luego lo secó con una toalla, mientras el de cabellos azabaches, lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies, todo empapado de agua, destilando gotitas de agua por todo su trabajado abdomen, luego el pelinegro al ver la creciente erección de Tom, se tapo los ojos de la vergüenza y decía lo siguiente:

-Bill: Tomi tapate tu cosa por favor, en el armario hay una bata de baño, mientras estes desnudo no te mirare de frente (risas)

El de rastas le sonrió pícaramente, y se coloco la bata baño, luego se dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba Bill completamente desnudo y a merced de Tom. El de rastas al verlo a su inocente novio con las manos en el rostro, se subió sigilosamente a gatas en la cama del pelinegro, luego empezó a besarle a acariciarle sus largas y suaves piernas, al hacerlo Bill quito las manos de su rostro, y se empezó a relajar lentamente.

Luego Tom beso tomo su pie enfermo y con su lengua, acaricio los dedos de los pies, haciendo suspirar de gusto al pelinegro, luego el rubio pasó su lengua en la planta del pie de Bill, haciéndolo estremecer de un exquisito placer.

Al terminar Tom abrió con cuidado las delgadas y suaves piernas del pelinegro, y se ubico en la fuente del placer de Bill, empezó acariciar el miembro de pelinegro de arriba abajo, haciéndolo jadear y gemir de gusto. El de rastas al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Bill dijo:

-Tom (con voz de excitado) Oh Bill me encanta verte con esa carita de exquisita agonía te amo mi vida.

El de rastas al ver que el pelinegro arqueaba su blanca espalda de puro placer, y se relamía sus labios de miel de puro gusto, metió su lengua dentro del ombligo de Bill, y simulo pequeñas embestidas.

-Bill: (con voz entrecortada) Oh Tomi eso me encanta….

-Tom: y a mí me gusta verte, tan deseoso de mis caricias mi amor..

El de rastas al ver que su novio que se corría en sus dedos, tomó su propia erección y la agitó fuertemente hasta acabar en sus propias manos, frente a la atenta mirada de Bill, al hacerlo el pelinegro se acercó a Tom, y le susurró con vergüenza lo siguiente:

**-Bill** (con vergüenza): Tomi déjame tocarte por favor.

El de rastas lo miro con picardía, y lo sentó en su regazo, luego con su nariz acarició suavemente su cuello y le susurró:

**-Tom:** Bebe si no estás listo, lo entenderé, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo ratoncito.

**-Bill**: Eres tan dulce, Tomi, no es que no quiera hacerlo, si no es que me cuesta ser abierto en estas cosas.

**-Tom:** tu lo eres más mi vida, se tu mismo yo no te presionaré más ¿De acuerdo? Reconozco que te he presionado mi vida, si te presiono te doy permiso que me des una guantazo en las nalgas.( risas)

**-Bill**:( sonríe divertido): Tomi eso te dolería mucho, yo no quiero lastimarte, nunca Tomi quiero que sientas dolor.

El de rastas al escuchar las tiernas palabras de su dulce Bill, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, y lo beso en forma tierna en sus labios de miel.

-Bill: Tomi mañana cuando vaya a la escuela me cuidaras, y me presentaras como tu novio ¿verdad?

Tom:( acariciando la suave espalda de Bill): Claro que si mi ratoncito precioso. Todos mañana en la escuela, sabrán que eres mi novio, y la razón de mi existencia en este mundo.

El pelinegro al escuchar a su novio decirlo con tanto orgullo, lo rodeo con sus piernas con mucho cuidado, Tom lo ayudo a quedar sentado ahorcadas frente a su rostro, luego Bill le susurró con timidez al oído lo siguiente:

-Bill: Tomi te voy a dar dos cosas esta noche, una es el conejito de peluche que me dio mi padre cuando tan solo era un bebé, mirarlo ese que está en mi repisa, quiero que lo tengas siempre encima de tu cama, y cuando te vayas a dormir absorbas mi olor en él, y el otro es un premio por ser el novio más lindo, más dulce, y más…

-Tom:( con una mirada traviesa): ¿más que ratoncito?

-Bill (con vergüenza): más excitante- baja la mirada por vergüenza.

-Tom (lo toma del rostro) ¿más excitante? Mi ratoncito se ha vuelto sexy, y ¿Dime mi Bill cual es mi otro premio por ser el novio más dulce y más excitante?

-Bill (sonrojado): primero pon tus manos en mis cadera, y segundo no dejes de mirarme cuando te este dando tu premio.

-Tom: ¿ratoncito estas tratando de seducirme?

-Bill (le susurra en el oído): si quiero que sepas que yo también puedo Tomi, ahora deja de hacerme preguntas, y déjame darte tu premio, que se que te gustara.

El pelinegro sin dejar de mirar al de rastas, empezó a mecerse en dirección al sexo de su novio, haciendo fricción con su propio miembro, el de cabellos azabaches friccionaba su sexo con el de Tom, haciendo una especie de danza erótica encima del regazo de Tom.

El pelinegro echaba su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que el mismo se generaba con la fricción de su miembro con el de su novio, el de rastas trataba de unir sus labios con los de Bill, pero era inútil, aquella danza sensual se había vuelto muy intensa, y no podían unir sus bocas para iniciar un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, para acallar sus gemidos de placer y de goce.

-Tom:( con voz entrecortada): Oh mi Bill te amo

-Bill: (con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas): Oh si Tomi deseaba tanto hacerte esto mi amor ahora lo te lo hare siempre, así muera de dolor por mi pierna, pero ahora no siento dolor si no goce mi Tomi, ahora tu eres mi medicina, tu eres mi antídoto mi amor..

-Tom (con la voz entre cortada) mmmmm Bill oh mi Bill, eres mío, solo mío…

-Bill:( acercando su rostro a los labios de Tom): Mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo son solo tuyos mi amor te amo Tomi.

El pelinegro siguió frotándose en Tom hasta que los dos se corrieron juntos diciendo a cada instante, "te amo", luego cayeron exhaustos en la cama de Bill, el de rastas quedó debajo del pelinegro, y este encima del pecho de Tom.

-Tom( besando los cabellos de Bill): Que premio tan sexy me acabas de dar ratoncito.

-Bill:( lo mira sonrojado): Tomi no me mires así que me da vergüenza, ahora pásame mi oso teddy, no puedo dormir sin teddy al lado de mi almohada, es que todavía duermo como un bebé , con teddy y con el dedo en mi boca.

_Tom (con voz mimada): Uy ese bebe precioso y sexy, si me di cuenta, en nuestra primera noche que pasamos juntos, en mi casa, cuando amaneció te vi dormidito en mi pecho con el dedo en la boca, hay te veías tan tierno, por eso te amo, y te adoro Bill, eres mi niño hermoso.

-Bill (haciendo círculos con sus dedos en el pecho de Tom): Tomi te imaginas que cuando nos graduemos del cole, yo salga embarazado de Ti, ¿Qué harías tú si yo estuviera esperando un bebé tuyo?

-Tom( sonrojado): Sería hermoso, pero primero debemos terminar la escuela, ay ya yo la fuera terminado, pero por culpa de estar ajuntado con George, Gustav, y zoe, reprobé el año, porque no le prestaba atención a la escuela por andar con ellos, día y noche, en fiestas y en movidas extrañas, pero ahora eso se acabo, porque te he encontrado mi Bill.

-Bill (se aferra al pecho de tom): Nunca me dejes Tomi, nunca mi amor.

El de rastas lo estrechó entre sus brazos, y beso tiernamente su frente, este al ver a su inocente Bill que se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos y con el dedo en la boca, lo zarandeo con cuidado para no asustarlo, y le dijo suavemente:

-Tom: ratoncito me tengo que ir, son las 12:30 de la medianoche, y mañana debemos ir al cole, anda bebé.

-Bill( dice llorando) Tomi no te vayas quédate conmigo, ¿anda si? Aquí contigo estoy calientito,.

-Tom: Bebé debo irme en cualquier momento puede entrar tu mamá, y me ve desnudo en tu cama, nos mata, bueno me mata a mi por haber roto el puto circulo de la confianza.

-Bill (con un puchero en su boca): Esta bien Tomi, pero eso sí llévate mi obsequio, llévate a tato, y cuando llegues a tu habitación abrázalo y huélelo, para que sientas que estás conmigo Tomi ¿sí?

El de rastas se fue poniendo sus ropas holgadas y se acercó al repisa de Bill y tomo a "tato" el conejito que le había obsequiado el pelinegro.

-Tom: Esta bien mi ratoncito ahora dame mi besito de buenas noches.

El pelinegro se acercó a Tom y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso casto en los labios, y a separarse de este, le dijo con ternura.

-Bill: te amo Tomi, te veo en la mañana.

-Tom: ratoncito pasare por ti, en la mañana, espero que Natalie no se ponga celosa.

-Bill: No Natalie no se pone celosa, Tomi siempre te he dicho que ella es como mi hermana mayor, el que esta celoso eres tu tontito.

-Tom: ¿Celoso yo?, Uy Bill no me provoques, bueno bebe debo irme, te amo te amo (le lanza un beso al aire)

El de rastas le dio un último beso a su Bill, y abrió discretamente la ventana de la habitación del pelinegro, luego se voltio para bajar las escaleras que se encontraban adheridas al ventanal, al hacerlo el pelinegro se levanto con las sabanas en su cuerpo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al hacerlo Tom le sonrió con ternura desde la escaleras, cuando el de rastas bajaba el último escalón, para llegar al piso, se quedo mirando embelesado a Bill que se encontraba asomado en el ventanal, con las sabanas en el cuerpo.

Luego sin darse cuenta, sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda, al voltear encara a Natalie y esta al ver a Bill tapado solo con las sabanas, miro a Tom con cara de What that fuck?

-Natalie: ¿Tom que se significa esto?, creo que me debes una explicación.

-Tom: ¿Natalie?

-Continuará…

**Capitulo XIV**

**By Tom:**

Oh dios acaba de pasar la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, mi Bill se había atrevido a tocarme, pero esta vez no de una manera tierna, si no de una forma más pasional, no puedo en realidad describir las sensaciones tan intensas que me hizo sentir mi dulce Bill, solo sé que fue indescriptible.

Sé que lo he presionado un poco, pero nunca pensé que en ese aspecto él fuera tan sensual, y que se mostrará tan deseoso de mis caricias, lo sé mi niño hermoso no es tan abierto en estas cosas, pero creo que en el fondo lo ayudaron sus divinos instintos, y debo admitir que su sensualidad es única en este mundo, porque es espontanea, es natural, es tan Bill Kaulitz.

He estado con cientos de chicas, pero ninguna ha sido tan pura, y tan casta como mi dulce Bill, mi niño hermoso es único, el fue hecho solo para estar conmigo, por eso lo amo, por ser tan niño, tan cándido, tan él.

Ahora sin más no recuerdo cuando, mi dulce Bill, caminaba con su bastón junto a Natalie, y yo ni lo miraba, ni lo saludaba, ni lo tomaba en cuenta, oh dios ahora que los recuerdos han vuelto a mi mente, me siento tan cruel, nunca lo miré a los ojos, nunca hable con él. Cuando me di cuenta que él era mi dulce Bill, sentí que mi corazón se desbocaba de alegría al saber que el siempre existió.

Ahora que lo tengo junto a mí, y es solo mío, solo quiero besarlo, acariciarlo cada instante de mi vida, porque mi cuerpo y mi corazón están completamente adictos a él. Me gusta oler el dulce aroma de su piel, y el exquisito olor de sus suaves cabellos, oh dios eso lo idolatro, cuando acerco mi nariz, y el siente cosquillas en su cuello, es tan hermoso verlo con sus mejillas sonrosadas, eso lo adoro de él, me encanta cuando me da besitos suaves en mis mejillas con su labios de miel, eso lo venero de mi dulce Bill.

Ahora Natalie nos ha descubierto, a veces pienso que ella lo absorbe mucho, y le mete ideas absurdas de mí a mi niño precioso, porque mi Bill es tan inocente que se deja influenciar por ella, a veces veo que ella interfiere mucho en nuestras vidas, será su hermana mayor, pero debe dejar ser a Bill, el debe crecer por el mismo no por ella, ¿ahora debo dar una explicación? Pues se la daré pero a mi modo, porque yo nunca más amaré en silencio a mi dulce Bill, nunca más.

**POV NORMAL:**

Natalie había encontrado infraganti, a Tom bajando de las escaleras, que están adheridas al ventanal de Bill. Esta al ver a su pequeño hermano de crianza asomado en el ventanal, tapado solo con las mantas, miró con cara de pocos amigos al de rastas y le dijo con tono molesto lo siguiente:

-Tom ¿Que le has hecho Bill? No me vengas a decir que estabas jugando a las cartas, con él, mira no me importa lo que tu pienses, pero creo que Bill es especial, no es una de esas zorra con la que te acuestas, Bill es un niño de su casa, y pues nació con la capacida…

El de rastas no dejo terminar de hablar a Natalie, y con lagrimasen los ojos termino lo que iba a decir Natalie, al hacerlo la rubia bajo la guardia, miro hacia el ventanal, y se dio cuenta que Bill estaba llorando abrazado a su oso teddy.

La rubia al verlo lo miró y le dijo en voz alta frente a Tom.

-Lo siento tanto mi niño pero es que tu eres como hermanito, y no quiero que nadie te haga daño, discúlpame no quise hacerte sentir mal, en realidad lo siento.

El de rastas la miró y le habló con seriedad y con responsabilidad, tomándola de la mano y mirándola frente a frente.

-Natalie yo nunca le haría daño a mi Bill, se que él puede tener hijos, es más yo hable con su madre, pero ella no sabe que el yo ya hemos estado junto íntimamente, pero aseguro que lo he cuidado Natalie, estamos usando protección, y si Bill se llega a embarazar te juro y te prometo que yo le responderé, te lo juro Natalie, pero no le digas ni una sola palabra a la Sra. Simone, si no me va a hacer pedazos.-dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y cuando Bill va a conocer a tus padres? Porque me imagino que tienes a Bill en serio, y no como la zorra de Zoe, ¿Y cuando lo vasa presentar frente a todos tus amigos en la escuela? Porque hasta ahora te has aprovechado de su inocencia, sin que nadie sepa.

Que yo me llegue a enterar que Bill sea una diversión tuya Tom, porque la que te va hacer pedazos soy yo, lo juro por dios-dijo la rubia haciendo una cruz con sus dedos.

El de rastas al ver que lloraba desconsoladamente en el ventanal, lo miró con tristeza, y miro a Natalie, y empezó a gritar desesperado frente a todo el vecindario.

-TE AMO BILL, AMO COMO ME BESAS, AMO COMO ME ACARICIAS, TE AMO MI NIÑO HERMOSO, TE AMO JODER-dijo el de rastas con las lagrimas en los ojos.

Las personas en el vecindario, empezaron a salir, al hacerlo Bill cerró el ventanal de su cuarto y se echo a llorar en su cama, luego se coloco el pijama, y salió de su habitación, miro que su madre no estuviera, despierta, cuando lo hizo esta no se encontraba en su habitación, si no en el baño, al ver que no estaba, bajo sigilosamente renqueando las escaleras de la sala, al llegar al último escalón, caminó cojeando hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Al abrirla se encontró con los vecinos que miraban a tom llorando en todo el puerton de su casa.

El pelinegro al ver a su novio arrodillado y con las manos en los ojos, caminó renqueando hasta él, y empezó acariciarle tiernamente las rastas, al hacerlo tom se aferró a llorar en el vientre de Bill y dijo grito frente a todos los vecinos que estaban alrededor:

-TE AMO BILL, TE AMO MI VIDA, TE JURO QUE NUNCA TE DEJARE, TE AMO JODER, NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, YA NO PUEDO RESPIRAER SI TU NO ESTAS A MI LADO RATONCITO, TE AMO-dijo Tom gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-_Tomi no grites, mami se va a dar cuenta, y tu Natalie, quiero que sepas que lo he hecho con Tomi es por amor, nos amamos, yo lo amo mucho, así como tu amas a Alex –_dijo Bill con voz tranquila y serena-_ y mañana Tomi me llevara al cole y le dirá a todos que yo soy su novio oficial._

_-Está bien Bill, que seas muy feliz, pero solo te digo que te cuides, sabes que te adoro bebé, y te quiero como mi hermanito, y por eso te protejo, y tu tom discúlpame es que Bill es muy especial para mí -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al de rastas._

_-En serio no dirás nada Natalie, gracias por dios-dijo el rastas con una sonrisa abrazando a su Bill._

_Si top secret –dijo entre risas la rubia a Tom., -pero te estaré vigilando ¿eh? ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la rubia bromeando._

_Todos los vecinos entraron a sus casas, Natalie se despidió de Bill, luego se fue a su casa, al hacerlo el de rastas tomo de la cintura a su novio, mientras este lo rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos diciéndole:_

_-Eres muy gritón Tomi, todos se enteraron que me amas mucho, sé que es loco, pero fue lo más lindo que has hecho por mí, yo también te amo y mucho-dijo Bill dándole un beso casto en los labios a su novio._

_-Uy que rico ese beso, bueno bebé mañana pasare, por ti, y mantén tu ventana abierta-dijo con tono travieso- porque ahora te visitaré muy seguido._

_-Tomi ¿porque me haces sonrojar? Eres muy malo Tomi-dijo el pelinegro rozando su nariz con la tom.-Tomi me voy a dormir ya falta poco para que amanezca, y estoy me caigo de sueño, cuando lloro me da mucho sueño, _

_-está bien bebé, pero dame mi besito de buenas días_

_El pelinegro beso castamente los labios de tom, inmediatamente caminó renqueando hasta la puerta de su casa, y le sonrió tiernamente a su novio, al hacerlo Tom le devolvió la sonrisa y cruzo hacia su casa._

_**Al día siguiente….**_

Bill se encontraba arreglándose, frente al espejo, se había colocado un pantalón de mezclilla súper ajustado, y una camisa ajustada blanca con rayas negras, y una chaqueta negra de cuero, Natalie le había seleccionado unos converses all star de color negro.

En seguida la rubia lo mandó sentar en una banqueta, para peinarlo y maquillarlo, para que se viera bien guapo para tom, le maquillo sus ojos con una sombra grisácea, rímel, peinó sus cejas con mascara cristalina de revlon, y coloco´ lip gloss transparente para hacer que sus labios lucieran apetecibles.

Cuando el pelinegro estuvo listo, se miró al espejo, y dijo:

-_Natalie me dejaste muy lindo, hay con razón Alex se babea por ti, porque siempre te arreglas tan dios,-_dijo el pelinegro mirándose en el espejo.

-_Si deberías aprender a maquillarte Macky, bueno se nos hace tarde, que Tom debe estar afuera.-dijo la rubia sonriéndole a Bill._

El pelinegro miro hacia el ventanal de su cuarto y en efecto se encontraba un apuesto chicos con rastas, al lado de su Cadillac Escalade, Bill al verlo le lanzó un beso al aire.

-_Natalie es Tomi, está abajo, hay dios que lindo está _-dijo palmeando sus manos alegremente.

La rubia y el pelinegro bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, al hacerlo Simone le dijo los buenos días y le dio su almuerzo, y la abuela Eve le dio un beso despedida.

-_Oh mi niño sí que esta hermoso hoy, seguro es ese chico con cabellos de mecate-_dijo entre risas.

_-Abuela no son mecates, son rastas_-dijo entre risas Bill.

Bill Al abrir la puerta, tom Abrazó a Bill absorbiendo su aroma, mientras este acariciaba las rastas de tom.

'

_-¿Nos vamos ratoncito precioso_?-dijo el de rastas mirando embelesado a su novio

_-Si Tomi vámonos, adiós abuelita, adiós mami_-dijo Bill en modo de despedida.

_-¿Natalie vienes con nosotros o te vas con Alex aparte?-_dijo tom invitando a la rubia.

_-Está bien Alex y yo iremos con ustedes_-dijo la rubia invitando a su novio.

Tom cargó en peso a su novio y inmediatamente lo ayudó a subir con cuidado en el puesto de copiloto, al hacerlo Bill le dio un tierno beso en los labios, frente la mirada de Natalie y de su novio Alex.

_-Nos vamos, se nos hace tarde_-dijo Alex con tomando de la cintura a su novia.

-Si _es cierto tenemos clase de ingles hoy, y pues estoy feliz porque mi ratoncito, ve esa clase conmigo-_dijo Tom mirando tiernamente a su Bill.

Al hacerlo tom dio la vuelta y todos se subieron al auto, cuando todos estaban en él, el de rastas tomó la mano de su novio, mientras este le sonreía con ternura, y durante todo el trayecto tom mirada de reojo a su novio.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela, Tom tomó de la mano a Bill, mientras todos los chicos de la escuela lo miraban como si iba con un extraterrestre, ya que Bill había cambiado su aspecto, cuando de repente uno de los chicos se acerca a Bill, y lo trata de manosear.

_-Tomi snif snif snif_-dijo el peligro asustado entre el pecho de tom

El de rastas a ver qué Derek unos de sus antiguos amigos, intentaba faltarle el respeto a su novio, lo tomo por la camisa y lo arrinconó entre pared furioso.

-_Que sea la última vez que tocas a mi Bill, porque si lo vuelves a hacer te muelo a golpes.-dijo el rubio muy molesto_

De repente aparece zoe y los G´s ,y se acercan burlonamente diciendo:

-_Oh pero si ha llegado el cogito que quiere ser una vulgar zorra_-dijo zoe con sarcasmo.

_-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, porque la zorra aquí eres tú_.-dijo Tom furioso

-Continuará…..

**CAPITULO XV**

**BY BILL**

Se habían terminado las vacaciones de primavera, y pues ya era hora de volver, a la escuela, para reincorporarnos a las clases, ese día Natalie me había arreglado para que mi novio Tomi me viera bien guapo, yo me había levantado de buen humor. Ese día quería estar espléndido y radiante solo para él, para el chico de mis sueños, para mi Tom Trümper, el hombre de mi vida.

Me asomé en el ventanal de mi cuarto, y allí estaba mi Tomi mirándome con esa mirada que me hacía derretir, ¡Oh si¡ como me encanta que me mire solo a mí y a nadie más, eso me hace sentir amado, me gusta saber que le importo, que respira mi mismo aire, y que su corazón late con la misma intensidad que el mío.

Natalie también esta súper contenta porque abajo la esperaba su novio Alex, eso me emociono porque los cuatro nos iríamos juntos a la escuela, ella con Alex, y yo con mi Tomi. Eso me reconfortaba muchísimo ya que me hacía sentir protegido, ya que los chicos de la escuela se burlan de mi, y se ríen de mi cojera, y me tienen rabia porque soy el mejor del curso.

Cuando Tomi me tomó de la mano, sentí mariposas en mi estomago, al sentir contacto de su piel, y me hizo suspirar al ver que el me miraba con esa ternura que solo yo podía ver en sus ojos color chocolate.

Al entrar a la escuela, yo me aferre en sus brazos, todos los chicos me miraban de una forma morbosa, y otros con lastima, especialmente, los de siempre George, Gustav y esa chica de la mala vida Zoe.

Ella había mandado a unos de sus tantos "amiguitos con derecho", para me acosara frente a Tom, eso me aterrorizó muchísimo, ya que siempre me han protegido, y nunca me he defendido por mí mismo, sé que suena patético, pero si mi vida siempre ha dependido de los mimos de mi madre, de la abuela Eve y de mi mejor amiga Natalie.

Pero debo ser fuerte, debo demostrarle a Tomi, que puedo ser valiente, que puedo enfrentar las situaciones que se me presentan en la vida.

Ahora me he dado cuenta que he estado centrado en un mundo donde solo existen cinco personas, que son nada más y nada menos que las personas que amo: Tomi, mi madre, Natalie, la abuela Eve, y el doctor Gordon.

Sé que muchos pensaran que soy un soñador empervernido, pero en realidad ese es mi forma de ser, nací así, y moriré así. Sé que he construido un tonto cuento de hadas, pero mi vida no ha sido fácil, he sufrido mucho, y el único que siempre me ha hecho sonreír, suspirar, ha sido mi Tomi.

Cuando yo lo amaba en silencio, mis días eran tristes, y frustrantes, con solo pensar que nunca sería mío, oh dios cuando mis noches, las pasaba en vela, mirando desde mi ventana a el chico de mis sueños que llegaba a su casa rodeado de muchas chicas. Eso producía en mí un nudo en mi garganta, al ver que otra podía besarlo, acariciarlo, y olerlo, y que muchas veces yo soñé ser una de esas chicas para estar a su lado.

Pero ahora tengo la fortuna de tenerlo a mi lado, me siento tan dichoso, porque nunca más amaré en silencio a mi Tomi, porque ahora todo el mundo sabrá que somos uno, que somos el uno para el otro, porque ahora somos y seremos una sola carne.

**POV NORMAL.**

**En el Colegio:**

Los chicos de la escuela, estaban estupefactos, con el cambio de Bill, mientras Tom se sentía sumamente celoso, porque todos miraban a su Bill, de una manera diferente, de una forma morbosa, y eso lo hacía sentir molesto.

El de rastas al ver a Derek tratando de manosear a su novio, lo empujo hacia los bancos del patio de la escuela.

-Nunca más, vuelvas a tocar a Bill, ¿Me has oído bien? Y esto va para lo demás, nadie en esta puta escuela, nunca más volverán a insultar, ni a tocar a mi novio, porque sépanlo de una vez por todas, Bill Kaulitz es mi novio oficial, si sé que muchos me dirán marica, pero saben que no me considero homosexual, porque al único chico que amo con toda mi alma es a esta preciosa personita, y pues no amaré a ningún otro hombre, sino a mi Bill_.-dijo el rastas besando los suaves cabellos del pelinegro._

-Pues está bien, nunca más nos pasaremos con Bill, pero con una condición_.-dijo Derek negociando con los novios._

-¿Qué tipo de condición?-_dijo el pelinegro secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos._

_-_Pues que nos eches una mano con las mates y con inglés, pues Bill algunos te molestábamos porque nunca hablabas, y porque eras muy aislado, que bueno que ahora Tom esta a tu lado, porque ahora vemos conocemos esa sonrisa tan perfecta, discúlpame no fue mi intención herirte, pero Zoe me pago, para qué te molestara., lo siento pero necesitaba el dinero, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer Bill-dijo Derek arrodillado frente a Bill mientras tom lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

De Repente el de rastas, tomo de la mano a Bill, y encaro a Derek un poco molesto.

-Que sea la última vez que te prestas para eso, ahora dime ¿cuánto te pago la zorra de Zoe, para qué molestaras a mi Bill?-dijo el de rastas con tono molesto.

-Pues me pago 100 euros, para que acosara a Bill sexualmente, oh lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención, pero necesitaba el dinero, te lo juro Tom, nunca ha sido mi intención, hacer sentir mal a tu novio, la culpable de hacerle la vida a cuadritos a Bill en esta escuela, es Gustav, George, y zoe., pues de ahora en adelante, nadie te molestara Bill, porque yo te protegeré de todos-_dijo el rubio besándole el dorso de la mano al pelinegro en presencia de Tom._

El de rastas al ver a Derek arrodillado besando el dorso de la mano de Bill, sintió que le hervía la sangre por los celos.

-Oye el tiene quien lo defienda, el me tiene a mí, el no necesita a nadie que lo resguarde, para eso estoy yo, Bill es solo mío, el y yo estamos comprometidos, después que terminemos la escuela, nos casaremos, solo les pido que no lo molesten más, y si quieren ayuda con las matemáticas, pues inscríbanse en el curso de verano, donde Natalie y yo asistimos_.-dijo el rastas tomando de la cintura a su novio con tono celoso._

-Tomi yo no tengo ningún problema en ayudarle, si Derek necesita ayuda con las matemáticas, pues yo estoy presto, además Tom, es bueno simpatizar con los chicos de la clase, ya no quiero ser ofendido, no burlado por todos, pues debo ser valiente mi amor, y en cuanto a nosotros, sabes muy bien que te prefiero a ti Tomi_- dijo Bill rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Tom._

_-ummm está bien ratoncito, dejare que Derek reciba ayuda de tu parte, pero, también quiero que me ayudas a escribir una canción en ingle, ese es mi último examen para aprobar la preparatoria.-dijo Tom besando la mejilla de su novio._

_-Tomi eso es fantástico yo puedo ayudarte, a escribir una canción, ahora en la clase de ingles te la mostraré-dijo Bill tomando de la mano a su novio- Oh tomi es tardísimo nos toca ingles, entremos._

_Al entrar Tom tomo de la mano a Bill y se sentaron juntos en la misma mesa, antes de comenzar la clase, zoe, George, y Gustav los miraban de reojo, ya que los novios se mostraban muy cariñosos frente a todos._

_Tom miró a Bill a los ojos, y este le devolvió una tierna sonrisa y le dio un beso casto en los labios diciendo:_

_-_Tomi bésame como en las novelas-_dijo el pelinegro mirando a su novio con las mejillas sonrojadas al hacer tal petición._

_El de rastas sonrió divertido, y acaricio con el dorso de su mano el suave rostro de Bill diciendo con voz alta frente a toda la clase en general._

-Bill te pido ante toda la clase quiero pedirte algo_-dijo el blondo arrodillándose frente a su novio, al hacerlo se llevó una mano a su bolsillo, y sacó un estuche cuadrado cubierto de tela aterciopelado de color negro. El pelinegro al ver a su novio arrodillado frente a todos, empezaron a correr unas cuantas lágrimas por su mejilla, a causa de la emoción._

_-_Tomi ¿Qué hay en esa caja por dios?-_ dijo el de cabellos azabaches llorando de la emoción._

El de rastas abrió el estuche que contenía una esclava gruesa de oro blanco con un dije de corazón que tenia grabadas las iniciales de ellos dos" T y B 4 ever.. El de rastas al ver la expresión de alegría de su novio, tomo una de sus manos y le coloco la esclava en la muñeca. Y dijo con voz alta ante todos en el salón de clases.

-Bill ratoncito ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo bebé?-_dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a Bill con lagrimas en los ojos._

_El pelinegro al escuchar las palabras de Tom, rodeo con sus brazos al de rastas y dijo en voz alta, y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Si quiero Tomi, quiero ser tu esposo para siempre, y quiero tener muchos hijos, y hacerte feliz hasta el fin de mis días. Tomi ya no me importa ser cojo, ya no me importa el dolor de mi pierna, por si tu estas a mi lado, el mundo sonríe para mí._

_-el de rastas beso suavemente los labios de su novio, al hacerlo Bill beso con torpeza el labio inferior y superior de Tom, al terminar el beso tom susurro contra los labios de miel, lo siguiente:_

_-Te amo Bill te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida ratoncito, te prometo que te de ahora en adelante seré el mejor novio del mundo, y te cuidare más que ahora, para que cuando llegue el momento de nuestra boda, me ames mucho más._

_Ya no te quiero amarte en silencio mi Bill, ahora te quiero amar sin ningún tipo de obstáculo, ahora quiero amarte frente a todos, porque tu mi Bill eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.-dijo el de rastas contra los labios de Bill._

_El pelinegro al escuchar las palabras de novio, unió tiernamente sus suaves labios con los de Tom, y al separarse, paso su lengua para saborear el dulce sabor de los labios de su novio. Al hacerlo lo miro a los ojos y rozo tiernamente su nariz con la del rubio y contra el rostro de Tom:_

_-yo tampoco te quiero amar en silencio Tomi, yo te también te quiero amar libremente, y no me canso de decírtelo te amo Tomi-dijo Bill besando castamente en los labios a Tom._

_A los instantes todos los de la clase aplaudieron y le desearon la mejor felicidad, pero excepción tres personas, que no estaban para nada contentos con la unión de Bill y de Tom._

_Continuará….._

**Capitulo 16**

**By Tom**

_Aun no podía creerlo, le había propuesto matrimonio a mi dulce Bill, delante de todos los chicos de la clase, ¡oh dios¡ cuando mire aquellos ojos color miel iluminarse, sentí un leve mariposeo en mi estomago._

_Roce levemente esos labios, que emanaban un dulce y exquisito almíbar, al sentirlos sentí que flotaba en una hermosa burbuja de amor, porque solo con él yo podía sentirme como si estuviera en el mismo cielo, solo con él, solo con mí Bill._

_Reconozco desde el fondo de mi alma, que nunca rebele que amaba en silencio desde que tenía 6 años de edad a Bill Kaulitz a ninguna chica, pero ahora todo el mundo lo sabe, y eso me hace sentirme orgulloso de esa maravillosa personita que le dio alegría a mi alma. Desde que descubrí que Bill el niño minusválido de la escuela, era el alma gemela que siempre había esperado durante toda mi vida, me sentí culpable, por no haber tenido junto a mi durante todos estos años, a lo mejor fuera más feliz que ahora, pero de hoy en adelante, ya todo eso acabo, porque él será mi compañero sentimental, mi esposo, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y mi amante, hasta la eternidad._

_Lo amo con locura, con devoción, con sentimiento, y amo cada célula suya, cada poro y cada centímetro de su blanca y suave piel, amo como me acaricia, amo la manera como besa mis labios, amo la manera como el toca mi piel, cuando él y yo hacemos el amor, aunque solo he estado dentro de su cuerpo una sola vez, pienso que dios lo quiso así, porque solo él es testigo del amor que sentimos del uno al otro, pues desde el día que él se entregó a mi por amor, pude experimentar grandes sensaciones que nunca antes había vivido con otra persona, porque mi Bill es único y fue hecho desde antes de nacer, solo para ser feliz a mi lado._

_Creo que no tengo palabras para describir el amor que siento por él, porque él es mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi existencia._

_El día que se convierta en mi legitimo esposo lo hare tan feliz, como nunca antes lo he hecho , lo amaré en silencio, en el lecho de mi cama, lo amaré en silencio para que nadie, escuche sus fascinantes gemidos de placer, porque él es mi ángel caído, y nadie es digno de escuchar como él me expresa su amor, con su boquita de miel, lo amo y no me canso de decirlo, estoy completamente enamorado de Bill Kaulitz el niño que le dio color y sentido a mi vida., mi dulce Bill, mi todo. _

**POV NORMAL:**

Los novios se encontraban haciendo un taller de ingles conversacional, el de rastas no estaba prestando atención, a las indicaciones de la profesora, ya que miraba embobado a su novio, que cantaba una canción en ingles. El rubio tenía su vista puesta en los labios de Bill, en como los movía, y también estaba enfocado en la dulce melodía que emitían esos dulces labios de miel.

El pelinegro cantaba una dulce canción que él en sus ratos libres había escrito, era una canción dedicada exclusivamente para el hombre de su vida, su Tomi, su futuro marido, y el futuro padre de sus hijos.

Bill le puso como titulo a la canción, "Sacred" y la cantó frente a todos en la clase de inglés, el pelinegro tomo las manos de su novio, y le dedico la canción a Tom, frente a la vista de todos los chicos de la clase.

Al comenzar a interpretar la primera estrofa, miró con dulzura a su novio, desde que comenzó a cantar, se empezó sentir una atmosfera de paz en todo el salón de clases.

_'m still awake for you  
We won't make it together  
We can't hide the truth_

I'm giving up for you now  
My final wish will guide you out  
Before the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath me

Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know our love will live  
Your hand above like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred

You break the ice when you speak  
With every breath you take  
You save me  
I know that one day we'll meet again  
Try to go on as long as you can  
Even when the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath you

Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know our love will live  
Your hand above like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred

Forever you  
Forever sacred  
Forever you  
You'll be sacred

In your eyes  
I see the hope  
I once knew  
I'm sinking  
I'm sinking  
Away from you

Don't turn around  
You'll see  
You can make it  
Never forget

To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know our love will live  
Your hand above like a dove  
Over me

And one day the sea will guide you back to me

Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred  
To me you'll be forever sacred

_Al terminar, de cantar el de rastas se arrodilló frente a Bill, y con lágrimas en el rostro, se levantó y abrazó a su novio frente a la Srita Claire, la profesora de inglés, esta al verlos tan compenetrados, seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de color blanco, y dijo con mucha ternura frente a toda la clase lo siguiente:_

_-¡Que hermosa pareja hacen los dos¡ sinceramente se ven tan unidos, tan enamorados, felicitaciones, que sean muy felices, espero que la familia de Bill, tanto como la de Tom, también les de gusto por ese gran paso, pues sé que es muy pronto para unos chicos tan jóvenes como ustedes, pero si se aman con todo su corazón, entonces si vale la pena dar ese paso tan importantes en su vidas, les deseo lo mejor de este mundo, chicos.-_dijo la rubia abrazando a los novios con mucha alegría.

_-Bueno oído clase al tambor, esto ha sido todo por hoy mañana, publicare en el portal web del instituto, los resultados de los talleres, así deben están atentos, bueno los veré el próximo jueves, para darles su nota definitiva, adiós que tengan buenas tardes._

_La Srita Claire, dio por finalizada, la jornada del día, ya que esa era la última hora de clases, esta despachó a toda clase entera, dejando solos en el aula de clases a Bill y a su novio Tom, que tenían planeado celebrar con un picnic especial en el parque central de la ciudad, en donde tendrían más contacto con la naturaleza, para compartir una hermosa velada romántica, para ver caer la puesta del sol, sentados y abrazados sobre la grama._

_El pelinegro al ver que ya no había nadie en el salón, tomo las dos manos de Tom y las entrelazó con las suyas, y lo miro con mucha dulzura y le dijo:_

_-Tomi bésame, bésame mucho mi amor-_dijo el pelinegro acariciando con sus delgadosdedos los labios de su novio.-_quiero que me beses ahora Tomi, con mucho amor._

_El pelinegro rodeo el cuello del blondo con sus delgados brazos, mientras Tom lo tomaba por su pequeña cintura, al hacerlo acarició el suave rostro de Bill, mientras rozaba su nariz, sobre la curva del cuello de Tom, absorbiendo ese aroma único, el aroma de su Tomi, de su último gran héroe, Tom Trümper su amor eterno._

_El rastas beso primero el labio inferior de Bill, y luego el superior, mientras el pelinegro abría por instinto su boca, para dejar entrar la lengua de su novio en esa boquita con ese dulce sabor a miel de abejas, al hacerlo el rubio entro y exploró delicadamente la cavidad bucal de su Bill, mientras el torpemente correspondía ansioso a ese beso, que en los más profundo de su corazón lo deseaba con ansias, el pelinegro al romper el beso, sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa claro, el de rastas al ver a su dulce Bill sonrojado de la vergüenza, empezó a darle pequeños besos por todo su rostro, al hacerlo el de cabellos azabaches, sintió muchas ganas de reírse._

_Tom al escuchar esa dulce risa, que provenían de esos exquisitos labios de miel, poso nuevamente sus labios sobre los de Bill, y los dos al separarse, se miraron de forma risueña, y luego salieron tomados de la mano en dirección hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela. El pelinegro con su mano entrelazada con la de tom, caminó renqueando hasta donde se encontraba el Cadillac Escalade de su novio, al llegar Tom abrió la puerta del auto, para que Bill subiera con cuidado, luego dio la vuelta para sentarse en el puesto del conductor, para emprender la ruta hacia ese bosque mágico para pasar una tarde mimándose, y acariciándose mientras esperan la hermosa caída de sol, para darle paso a una noche de amor._

_En el recorrido, el de cabellos oscuros, entrelazaba su mano con la de su novio, mientras el de rastas lo miraba con devoción por el espejo del retrovisor, cuando llegaron al parque, el pelinegro bajo la mirada, ya que se sintió intimidado por la intensa mirada de Tom._

_-Tomi ¿Por qué me miras así? Sabes muy bien, que me da vergüenza que me mires así.-dijo el pelinegro con la mirada baja._

_-Es que eres tan hermoso, nunca antes había visto un rostro tan perfecto como el tuyo mi vida.-dijo el blondo acariciando el suave rostro de su novio. –eres tan puro Bill, tan único, tan inmaculado mi amor._

_-Tomi tú también eres muy guapo, y….-dijo Bill avergonzado._

_¿Y que bebé?-dijo el de rastas con una mirada picara- ¿Qué ibas a decir?-dijo besando dulcemente la mejilla de su Bill._

_-Que eres sexy, eres muy sexy.-dijo Bill con las mejillas sonrojadas- y me gusta como hueles, me gusta el olor de tu piel Tomi._

_El blondo al escuchar los elogios de Bill, se apoderó de sus suaves y dulces labios de miel, el beso comenzó tierno e inocente, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se tornó apasionado, el de rastas tomaba la pequeña cintura del menor, mientras el pelinegro jadeaba de gusto, contra los labios del rubio. Al terminar el beso, el de rastas miro intensamente a Bill, mientras este se relamía los labios, para saborear el dulce néctar de los labios de su amado, al hacerlo miro con timidez al rubio que no dejaba de observar cada uno de sus movimientos._

_-Tomi no podemos, y lo sabes muy bien, te prometo que en la noche de bodas, lo haremos como debe ser,-acaricia suavemente el rostro de Tom. -Lo prometo mi amor, se que te hecho esperar demasiado, pero así me criaron, y pues creo y respeto en los valores que me inculcaron desde niño, no quiero decepcionar a mi madre, ella ha hecho todo lo posible, para que yo sea un hombre de bien, se que los dos lo deseamos, pero también está presente lo de mi pierna, pues el Dr. Gordon está haciéndome unos estudios médicos, para ver si hay una posibilidad de operarme de mi defecto físico, y poder estar sano por completo, para estar contigo, sé que no soy lo que tú quieres que yo sea, pero..-_dijo Bill derramando una lagrima por su mejilla.

_El de rastas no dejo terminar la frase a su novio, y tomo suavemente su rostro y le dijo absorbiendo el dulce aroma de los negros cabellos de Bill. Lo siguiente:_

_-Ratoncito tu eres el ser más perfecto que ha existido en mi vida, nunca me ha importado tu defecto, cojo o no cojo eres perfecto, pero bueno ya dejemos de recordar cosas tristes, ya que hemos venido a celebrar nuestro noviazgo oficial, pues también debemos notificarle esto a nuestras familia, para arreglar lo de nuestro compromiso, pues sé que mi mamá, es un poquito bastante estricta, pero en el fondo es amable, y pues mi padre es un hombre de negocio, pero sé que nos aceptara como pareja, de tu madre no me puedo quejar, y ni hablar de tu abuela, y de tu hermana Natalie, en realidad tu familia es genial mi vida-_dijo el de rastas estrechando entre sus brazos a su novio.

_-Tomi porque no me ayudas a bajar, para poder sacar la cesta donde están los alimentos para tender el mantel en la grama para comenzar con nuestro picnic, estoy hambriento, tengo mucha hambre, ¿Tú tienes hambre Tomi? Porque yo sí.-_dijo el pelinegro cerrando la cesta de madera para dársela a Tom para que la llevara al parque.

Por su parte el de rastas, tomo la cesta y la coloco en la compuerta de atrás, luego ayudo a bajar del auto a su novio, que llevaba en sus manos un mantel blanco de cuadros rojos, para poderse sentar sobre la grama. El de rastas bajo cargado a Bill, del auto, y al estar ya listos cerraron el Cadillac con la llave electrónica del auto para cerrar las puertas de este.

Al llegar al parque Tom llevaba la pesada cesta de alimentos, mientras Bill se había colocado el mantel en su cabeza, para ser hacer reír a su novio, este Tomaba de la mano, para cuidar que no se cayera, el pelinegro caminó renqueando por todo el bosque, mientras Tom buscaba un buen lugar para disfrutar de la puesta del sol. Al encontrar una hermosa mata de palma, que ofrecía una gran sombra, estos se instalaron de inmediato, y al hacerlo Tom extendió el mantel de cuadros por toda la grama, y ubico los alimentos, tales sandwichs, mermelada, jugo de naranja, ensalada de frutas, y como postre un pie de limón, Tom ayudo a su amado a sentarse en la grama sin ninguna dificultad, al hacerlo el lo acompaño, y empezó a preparar los sandwichs para pasar una hermosa velada romántica,, una velada inolvidable.

-Continuará…..

_**Capitulo 17**_

**By Bill**

_Habíamos llegado a un hermoso bosque, un lugar mágico, en donde solo estábamos mi Tomi y yo solos. La naturaleza estaba de nuestra parte, el cielo estaba precioso, y había un sol radiante, me gustaba oler el aroma de las flores silvestres, pues me sentía tan cómodo en ese hermoso lugar que se me antojo acostarme sobre una bolsa de dormir acolchada que mi novio había traído por casualidad, al acostarme sentí la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos, en realidad ese bosque me trasmitía mucha paz._

_Tomi se estaba esmerando por preparar los sándwiches y por servirme un delicioso zumo de naranja, yo moría de hambre, el con mucha gentileza me preparo un emparedado de jamón de pavo, queso de cabra, y alfalfa, pues Tomi era tan atento conmigo, que no dejaba que yo moviera ni un solo dedo, y pues debo confesar me sentía en el mismísimo paraíso, en donde mi príncipe azul, me amaba con devoción, y siempre con la intención de protegerme, y labrarme un mundo feliz solo para mí._

_Cuando empezamos a comer en nuestro pequeño picnic, yo me sentía súper nervioso, ya que mi novio no dejaba de mirarme los labios, cuando comía mi emparedado, no sé que veía él, ¿será que le gusta verme masticar los alimentos?, bueno de mi Tomi creó todo, el me mira siempre, y eso lo adoro de él, antes el no me miraba, el que lo miraba era yo pero en silencio, desde el ventanal de mi habitación, yo solo recuerdo cuando me acostaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto suplicarle a las estrellas, que Tom Trümper me mirara aunque sea una vez en su vida, recuerdo aquellas noches solitarias, llenas de desilusión, en donde solo me quedaba abrazar a mi oso de felpa, y ahogar mis penas en el._

_Recuerdo cuando Natalie, mi mejor amiga me consolaba en las noches, y esperaba que yo conciliara el sueño, al hacerlo ella abría mi ventanal, y bajaba las escaleras y cruzaba hacia su casa. Pero ahora todo eso es pasado ahora Tomi me mira a cada instante, besa mis labios a cada segundo, y me acaricia con dulzura cada segundo de mi vida, y eso hace sentirme querido por él, por mi héroe, por mi príncipe valiente, por mi Tom._

_Ahora me he comprometido con él, y pues lo admito, ya quiero que se terminen las clases, porque quiero ser solo de él, quiero volverlo a sentir dentro de mí, quiero acariciar cada musculo, cada poro, quiero que me despose, como aquella noche bajo la luz de la luna, en donde le entregue mi cuerpo con pasión, y con la esperanza de que nuestro amor perdure hasta más allá de la muerte._

_Ahora le he pedido un deseo a la luna, que dé me fuerzas, para ser lo suficiente bueno para él, porque deseo que me ame con intensidad, y con frenesí._

_Cuando llegue la hora de que mi madre me entregue al altar, al hombre de mi vida, ese día quiero verme hermoso, esplendido, radiante, solo para él, ese día cubriré mi rostro con un velo blanco, para que el me despose con su mirada, con sus besos, con sus caricias, y con sus hermosas palabras, ese día será el más feliz de mi vida, ese día será el capítulo final de mis sufrimientos, ese día será feliz todo mi ser, porque ese día mi cuerpo, mi alma, y mi corazón serán solo de él, hasta la eternidad._

_Ahora debo ir a consulta con el doctor Gordon, en realidad quiero saber los resultados de los exámenes, que me aplicaron en mi fémur, quiero saber si mi pierna podrá ser normal, aunque yo se que Tom me ama así como soy, pero yo quiero estar perfecto para él, para amarlo, para que me haga suyo sin ningún tipo de problemas, ya que tengo dos deseos muy grandes, uno es curarme de mi pierna, y el otro y el más hermoso de todos, es darle un hijo a Tomi, se que él lo desea tanto como yo, quiero darle ese regalo, quiero darle ese premio, por haberme amado en silencio desde niño, porque nuestro amor es eterno, y nada ni nadie lo destruirá, porque yo Te amo Tomi y mucho._

_Quiero amarte en silencio, en nuestra noche de bodas, quiero sentirte en el silencio de la noche, nuestra noche, porque a partir de esa noche cubierta de miel, te tocare, te sentiré, y gemiré tu nombre pero en silencio, para que solo dios y cielo sean testigos de nuestro amor._

_Pov normal_

Se encontraba una tierna pareja de novios merendando en un exótico bosque, ubicado en la ciudad de Berlín Alemania, el pelinegro se encontraba comiendo la mitad de una naranja mientras su enamorado, miraba embelesado los movimientos de sus labios. El de cabellos azabaches al darse cuenta de la manera, de cómo lo observaba su novio, sintió sus mejillas arder, al hacerlo le pregunto de forma inocente lo siguiente.

_-Tomi ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-_dijo el pelinegro sonrojado y con la vista hacia el suelo, para que el blondo mirara hacia otra dirección.

-_No solo observo lo hermoso que son tus labios, y también he estado pensando ¿a que sabrá la mezcla de tus dulces labios, con este delicioso jugo de naranja? ¿Quisiera probar ese sabor único? Tu sabor mi Bill.-_dijo el de rastas gateando sobre el mantel insertado en la grama hacia donde se encontraba Bill merendando.

Al ver que su novio se acercaba, con una mirada sugerente, el pelinegro termino de comerse la mitad de la naranja, luego el rubio coloco la cesta con los alimentos a un lado de la gran palma, que estaba lejos de ellos, al hacerlo se acerco de nuevo a Bill, y primero beso su frente, su nariz, sus parpados, sus mejillas, y la comisura de esos dulces y suaves labios, de los que ya era adicto.

El pelinegro se fue relajando, al sentir los labios de Tom sobre los de él, al sentirlos abrió por instinto su boca para dejar entrar a su novio, y así seguirle el ritmo aun paso lento y suave. El de rastas empezó a frotar su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de su amado, al hacerlo, los dos cayeron sobre la manta, Tom cayó encima de Bill, por primera vez el pelinegro había aprendido a besar apasionadamente a su novio, eso emociono muchísimo al rubio, ya que sentía que ahora su relación de novios, sería mucho más segura, y mucho más apasionada. El pelinegro acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Tom de arriba hacia abajo, mientras el de rastas, se apoderada del cuello del menor, haciéndolo jadear de placer, el de cabellos azabaches, sin poderlo evitar cerró su ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, para luego relamerse los labios de gusto, mientras el rubio se levantaba un poco y lo miro deseoso, al observar que las mejillas de Bill habían tomado un color rosa claro, al observarlo dijo jadeante.

_-Te amo Bill, quiero hacerte mío aquí mismo, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, pequeño-_dijo el blondo subiendo la polera ajustada de Bill hacia las axilas, para luego dejarle pequeños besos húmedos por su esbelto vientre.-_si no quieres, lo comprenderé_, mi amor, nunca te obligaría hacer algo que tú no quieres mi vida.

-_Oh Tomi si quiero mi amor, lo deseo tanto, yo también quiero sentirte, este lugar es mágico, aquí sería perfecto Tomi, quiero ser tuyo de nuevo, pero tengo miedo de quedar en cinta, conmigo tienes que usar protección, recuerda que soy especial Tomi.-_dijo Bill rodeando el cuello del rubio

-_Tranquilo precioso yo siempre cuidare de ti, no me importa correr riesgos, yo te amo joder, te amo Bill_.-dijo Tom contra los labios del menor.

El de cabellos azabaches, empezó a sozollar de la alegría al ver que su novio le decía "Te amo" eso le dio la seguridad que necesitaba, al confiar por completo en Tom, al hacerlo dijo contra los labios del rubio con una voz suave e inocente lo siguiente:

_-Tomi quiero que me des el regalo más hermoso_-dijo Bill con lagrimas en los ojos besando castamente los labios del blondo con rastas.-_Quiero que me hagas un hijo, quiero un hijo tuyo Tomi, házmelo ahora, quiero que crezca dentro de mí, quiero tener una parte de ti dentro de mi cuerpo, no me importa mamá, no me importa Natalie, no me importa mi pierna, solo quiero estar_ _preñado de ti Tomi, haz realidad mi sueño por favor_.-dijo el menor contra los labios del de rastas.

El blondo al escuchar las dulces palabras de su Bill, acaricio el suave rostro del pelinegro, y le sonrió con dulzura, luego beso delicadamente los labios de Bill, al hacerlo el menor se despojo lentamente de sus pantalones, mientras el rubio lo ayudaba, con sutileza hasta dejarlo solo en bóxers, luego el rubio sentó al menor en sus piernas para que rodeara su cintura con sus delgadas y suaves piernas, al hacerlo el pelinegro se deshizo de la gorra y de la coleta donde el blondo tenia sujeta sus rastas rubias, para así dejarlas sueltas por toda su espalda.

-_Te ves muy bien, sin esa gorra y sin esa coleta, me gusta verte con las rastas sueltas, te ves muy guapo, me gusta mucho_-dijo Bill besando a Tom en la mejilla, mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos.-_Te amo Tom, hazme tuyo ahora, haz que el tiempo se detenga, haz que mi vida cambie mi amor, llena mi cuerpo de felicidad, destruye la tristeza, y tráeme la alegría, te amo mi amor.-_dijo el menor acariciando el torso atlético del rubio con sus dedos.

_Al hacerlo el rubio escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, mientras este le desabrochaba los pantalones, para luego mirarlo a los ojos con ternura. El rubio se despojo de su ancha polera, para luego depositar con suavidad a su novio encima de la manta, a hacerlo ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, se levanto y se bajo sus anchos pantalones, quedando solo en bóxers de color blanco, el pelinegro sintió sus mejillas arder al ver a su novio de esa manera tan sensual y tan deseosa, luego él se colocó de espaldas, apoyando su rostro en una almohada acolchada que estaba unida a la bolsa de dormir, que estaba sobre el pasto.._

_El blondo al ver a su inocente enamorado de espalda, se arrodillo cerca de él y empezó 'a dejar pequeños besos húmedos por todo su cuello, mientras el pelinegro emitía los primeros gemiditos de placer, este al escucharlos sonrió de gusto, al ver que sus caricias eran aceptadas por su dulce Bill, su amor eterno, luego descendió hasta llegar a su espalda de la misma manera, hasta terminar jugando con la liga de los negros bóxers del menor, al hacerlo dijo contra el cuello del chico:_

_-¿Puedo tocarte aquí bebé?-_dijo el blondo besando los labios del pelinegro mientras Bill lo miraba con inocencia, para luego asentir deseoso.

_-Si haz conmigo lo que quieras Tomi, esta tarde seré completamente tuyo mi amor-_dijo el menor delineando con su lengua los labios de su novio Tom.

_El rubio le bajo lentamente el bóxer a su novio, hasta dejarlo desnudo por completo, este al ver al de cabellos oscuros completamente a su merced, lamio con su lengua, los glúteos del menor, al hacerlo escucho los jadeos de placer de su Bill, al escucharlos coloco sus dos manos y con mucho cuidado de no lastimar la pierna enferma del pelinegro, con su rodillas hizo que el menor se abriera solo para él, porque el cuerpo de Bill Kaulitz era solo y exclusivamente de Tom Trumper su eterno enamorado._

_El de cabellos azabaches se abrió con cuidado, para que Tom entrara en su interior, el rubio al ver esa vista tan interesante, tan erótica, y tan excitante, sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su entrepierna, lo que le produjo fue ponerse duro como roca, al hacerlo, descendió a ese pequeño y estrecho agujero, y lo empezó a dilatar con su lengua, porque su Bill merecía ser preparado con sutileza, y con exquisitez, porque Bill era delicado, y glorioso, y merecía ser tratado como un hermoso ángel del cielo._

_Al sentir los gemidos de aprobación de su Bill, le dijo contra los labios de este con dulzura:_

_-Te amo Bill, nunca lo olvides mi ángel-_dijo el blondo rozando con su miembro la estrecha entrada del menor_. – Te prometo que te hare muy feliz cuando seamos marido y esposo mi amor, y quiero que me des muchos hijos, te amo demasiado precioso-_dijo Tom empezando a entrar en el interior

_-yo también Tomi ahhhhhhh mmm ahhhhh-quiero sentir ya a ese bebe dentro de mí, Tomi, y lo estás haciendo dentro de mi ahora, gracias Tomi, por este regalo, hazlo dentro de mí, hazlo bien, has a nuestro hijo perfecto, vigoroso, y muy guapo como tú mi amor_.-dijo el menor meneándose con dolor sobre la masculinidad de su novio- _me duele la pierna pero no me importa, porque cuando tú me tocas, me siento en el paraíso, en tu edén Tomi_.-dijo Bill besando suavemente los labios de Tom.

El blondo entraba y salía del interior de Bill, de una forma suave, como simulando una lenta danza sensual, en donde el tomaba las pequeñas caderas de su enamorado, mientras el menor se aferraba más a su cuerpo, como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Luego el blondo al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar a la cúspide del placer, Tomó con delicadeza la erección del pelinegro, para así acabar y llegar juntos al clímax.

_-Corrámonos juntos mi vida, quiero tocar las estrellas junto a ti.-_dijo Tom tomando la rígida erección de su novio.

-_ahhhhhhhhhh tomi, ahhhhhhhhh mi amor te amo mucho mmm ahhh_-dijo el pelinegro perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le generaba su novio Tom.-_Hazlo en mi amor, hazlo en mi interior, no dejes de hacerlo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

_-oh mmmmmmm uhmmmmmmmmmm Bill ahhhhhhhhhhh-_dijo el blondo acelarendo las embestidas contra el estrecho esfínter del pelinegro.

_-Hay Tomi, justo ahí mi amor, oh ammmmmmmmm tomi ahhhhhhhhhhh hay mmm ahhhhhhhhhhhh-_dijo entre gemidos el menor al sentir que Tom golpeaba su punto G, su próstata.

_Bill… ahhhhhhhhhhhhh mi amor eres increíble único joder amm ahhhhh te amo mi Bill -dijo el de rastas llegando al esplendor de una satisfacción única.- Oh mi Bill eres maravilloso, joder extraordinario te amo Billa, te amo._

_Oh Tomi mmmmmm ahhhhhhhhh te amo Bill mi amor, dijo Bill corriéndose en el vientre de su novio, mientras el rubio lo hacia dentro del._

_Al acabar exhaustos por los espasmos de un intenso éxtasis, producido por la más hermosa muestra de amor, Bill cayó sobre el pecho del Rubio, al hacerlo el de rastas se levanto un poco y extendió la manta sobre la bolsa de dormir, y se taparon su desnudez con la misma, al hacerlo Bill beso los labios de su novio y dijo haciendo círculos sobre los atléticos pectorales del rubio lo siguiente._

_-fue increíble mi amor, fuiste tan dulce conmigo te amo Tomi, quiero ser tu esposo, quiero amanecer contigo todos los días de mi vida, mi amor.-_dijo Bill dejando pequeños besos húmedos en el pecho del Blondo.

_-Bill ¿quieres casarte conmigo esta misma tarde?, casémonos en secreto mi Billa, amémonos en silencio, escucha mi vida mi padre el año pasado me obsequio un apartamento enorme, pues nunca le he dado uso, pues allí podríamos vivir, es más la otra semana, terminan las clases, yo también estoy deseoso de ser tu marido bebé, pues claro si tu quieres_.-dijo el blondo besando las mejillas del menor.

-_Tomi quiero que el día de nuestra boda, sea hermosa, no así de simple, se que suena cursi, pero así me criaron mi amor, pues quiero que el día de nuestra boda sea perfecto, y pues quiero lucir hermoso para ti, quiero cantar para ti, quiero bailar pegado a tu cuerpo, quiero que ese día me desposes como lo hiciste ahora quiero que explores mi cuerpo Tomi, quiero que cuando me toques, se me erice la piel, quiero también que mama me entregue a ti ante dios., quiero ir ese día vestido de blanco con un bouquet de rosas azules en mis manos, quiero que ese día me desposes con tus besos, con tus caricias, con tus palabras, y pues he preparado mis votos para recitártelos ese día, ¿y adivina que es?-_dijo el pelinegro acariciando el rostro de su novio con dulzura.

_-Ummmm ¿Qué será lo que me tiene preparado ese bebe sexy-dijo besando los labios del pelinegro-ummmm ¿Una bella canción_?

_-Tomi tramposo, eres tramposo, ¿Como lo sabes mi amor?-dijo el menor besando la nariz de su novio.- si es una canción muy hermosa, se llama, "in your shadows ( I can shine) ¿ te gusta el titulo? Pues aunque no sé bailar la bailare contigo, Natalie me preparo un demo en el estudio de música de su casa, y pues ya está grabada, así que bailaremos nuestra canción_.-dijo el de cabellos azabaches besando castamente los labios de Tom.

-_pues entonces nos esperaremos hasta que terminen las clases_-dijo Tom haciendo un puchero en su boca.

_**-Uy Tomi no te pongas triste, me tendrás a tu lado toda la vida, así que ahora quiero disfrutar de el calor de tus brazos, y de las pocas horas de soltero que me quedan, ahora Tomi a dormir, esto no es todos los días**_-dijo el pelinegro besando el pectoral del rubio, mientras este lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con mucha ternura.

_-Continuará….._


End file.
